Cross Out
by PsychoWing
Summary: Alex has a secret that he’s been raised to keep. What if he finally got tired of hiding it? What would the reactions of the people he knows be? Alex may be going for normalcy, but since when does the world do as Alex asks?
1. The meeting

Okay, first the standard disclaimer that is relatively pointless considering the site this is being posted on: I don't own Alex Rider, his fellow characters, any organizations therein, yadda yadda yadda. Therefore, suing will be pointless.

Just so everyone knows, this is a whim, meant more for my own amusement than anything else (and maybe as an aid for my writer's block). There probably won't be much by way of plot, but feel free to make suggestions (same with the title – a new one wouldn't hurt).

I'm not aware of this having been done yet.

Also, this is a bit of a nod to amitai for her names of K-unit (except Fox – he gets his official name). They should be in eventually (depending on how far I get).And I apologize now for any Americanisms.

* * *

_**01**_

He sighed in irritation, running a hand through brown hair just long enough to be messy. "I hate crowds," was a muttered mantra punctuated with hisses as he was jostled, getting elbows to his side or having people step on his feet.

Typical of a Saturday afternoon, there were plenty of bodies packed in the station and on the trains.

"I really need to start taking Ben up on those rides," he muttered, squeezing past a large woman onto the car. He blinked and turned incredulous eyes back when her neon pink, fur… thing registered.

Shuddering, the brunet pushed his way further into the car, stumbling over someone's foot. He caught himself on one of the poles and grumbled that this was harder than any form of SAS training. He sighed and glanced around, pausing when his eyes fell on a girl with hair just a little lighter than his own, standing with one hand wrapped loosely around the next post.

He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about her that caught his interest. It might have been that she had a rather fit body, or it might have been that she looked bored and unaffected by the people around her, but he was pretty sure that it was because she didn't look to be trying to catch anyone's attention.

He didn't realize that he had just been watching her until someone jostled him ten minutes or so later. He figured that she was in her late teens – sixteen at the youngest – and he guessed that she participated in some type of sport; maybe gymnastics or track considering how slender her body was.

Choosing to forget that he was supposed to be meeting his teammates, he began moving toward her. Just as he got within arm's reach, the entire car jolted, making him, and everyone else in the car, stumble yet again. As he caught himself on the pole the girl held, his free arm went around her waist and he pulled her back against him in reaction to her weight.

What he wasn't expecting was for her elbow to drive into his gut. "Oh shit!" He quickly stepped back, raising his hands, as she turned, looking more annoyed than anything else.

"Sorry! Just trying to make sure neither of us fell, not… grope you or anything!" he stammered, not fully noticing the taken aback expression that crossed her face or the wary flicker in her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her hips in a way that drew his eyes to the sway of her skirt. She was half-smiling when he jerked his eyes up a second later.

"Sorry again," he muttered, flushing a dull red.

"Always so articulate?" she asked, her voice soft and a nicely feminine bass tone.

He blushed again. "Well, my friends say that I normally sound like an idiot," he blurted then winced. He silenced her soft laughter when he continued speaking. "I only get like this around cute women."

Her smile slowly faded and she just stared at him, long enough for him to wonder if he had said something wrong.

" 'Cute women'?" she echoed, looking and sounding dubious. "Just who are you looking at? I'm rather plain if you haven't noticed."

He frowned softly then shook his head. "No. I'd say you have an 'aura of mystery' that is eye catching to one who is properly attuned… And you hit pretty hard."

"That was reflexive to being grabbed… And I think I understand what your friends mean," she responded, lips quirking. "Besides, don't you think I'm a little young for you?"

"Only if I was going to proposition you. As it stands, I was planning on asking you if you'd like to get some coffee," he answered, waving a hand flippantly. "Besides, you're, what, seventeen? I'm technically twenty three."

She raised an eyebrow again. "I'm sixteen and what do you mean by 'technically'?"

He shrugged. "My birthday's in a month. So, what do you say about that coffee?"

She sighed, looking aside before meeting his eyes again. "I think I'm going to have to tu—" she began, only to be cut off by the car jerking again, throwing her off balance.

He smiled down at her, his arm around her waist again. "I think the train wants us to go out for coffee."

She blinked a couple times before chuckling wryly. "Okay. Just, don't get any ideas."

He grinned. "And have you bruise my poor abused body more? I think that won't be a problem."

She rolled her eyes, stepping out of the circle of his arms. "Are you planning to introduce yourself?"

He smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Neal Smith."

Her brown eyes studied his hand before she smiled in return and accepted his hand. "Alex. Alex Rider."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Yes. I have stepped into gender-bending. Please share what you think. 

On an unrelated note, I have realized that if Jack and Ben were to marry, her new name would be Jack Daniels.


	2. Coffee and cupcakes

Since people were asking, yes Alex has been on all of the book missions and through the SAS training.

And for replies to anonymous reviewers:

to **Mortal :(** — The reason Alex has stayed as such is that, not only is Alex a gender neutral name, but it could be considered short for something (like Jack Starbright's name). Also, Alex was somewhat raised to be a tomboy and to play things as neutral when in tense situations because, unfortunately, males are listened to a little more when it comes to bellowing commands (not that teenagers are all that listened to either).

to **flit**— The story is AU in mostly minor ways, except the obvious big one of Alex having been born female instead of male.

* * *

_**02  
**_

Getting coffee was certainly an interesting affair, but all in all a success, in Alex's eyes anyway. There were no threats to the general masses; no random psychopaths wanting to change the world; heck, there wasn't even a long line to place their orders nor did they receive the wrong ones.

The most exciting thing that happened was that Neal managed to trip over his own feet (claimed that it was a dog that tripped him, even though they were inside and there weren't any – Alex figured that if he really did see one, the pooch was a hallucination) and one of his hands caught the edge of a tray as he fell, launching a dozen or so cupcakes halfway across the café. One had perfect aim and hit, frosting first, the television screen right in the center of the Prime Minister's forehead.

Alex wasn't certain whether she should laugh or try to spare her companion's feelings.

Laughing won. She only laughed harder when she saw the pout Neal tossed her way from where he was sitting amongst crumbs and sprinkles. There was a streak of chocolate frosting covering most of his left cheek and his hair made him look as if he had recently been out in snowfall considering the white cake crumbs.

Somewhat obviously, they got their coffees to go.

While they were walking, Neal tried to clean himself up but with only napkins, no mirror, and no water, he was having difficulties. He sighed softly, giving it up as a bad job, and glanced at Alex.

She looked content and relaxed, much more so than while on the subway at any rate. He was happy to have made her laugh, he just wished it wasn't through making such a fool of himself.

"Hey, Alex?" Neal started, gently catching her free arm. Once she was focused on him, he continued. "My flat isn't very far from here. Do you mind if we swing by so I can…"

"So you can stop looking like you were in a food fight?" she finished for him when he paused to consider how to phrase it. She smiled at his soft grimace and nod. "Sure. That's fine."

Neal grinned down at her then offered his arm with a gallant flourish. His efforts were received by a raised eyebrow followed by a soft laugh and a roll of brown eyes.

It was a matter of a few minutes' walk for them to reach his building.

"Sorry if it's a bit of a mess," Neal was saying as he led Alex up. "I can't remember how bad it was before I left and I didn't pay much attention when I got back the other day."

Alex looked at him. "Got back? Were you on holiday?" She was enjoying the somewhat novel experience of being treated as a regular teenager and didn't want to spoil it by asking what she really thought. Since she was focused on Neal, the sudden quick tensing and relaxing of his shoulders seemed much clearer to her. Of course, had she been a normal teen, she never would have noticed. Her lips twisted wryly at the thought.

"No. Business trip," was Neal's answer, his voice light.

Alex made a non-committal sound, choosing to drop it, her suspicions confirmed.

Business trip? Sure. But where most people would think he may have been a corporate employee, she knew he was referencing the SAS.

Neal opened the door to 8A with a gin before bowing her in.

_Three locks_, Alex noted. _Seems paranoia is soldier's friend as well._

She rolled her eyes, lips quirking upwards, and stepped through the door. She glanced at the small entryway – completely plain with dark wood paneling, coat hooks on one wall and a small table against the other – then turned to Neal. "You're going to do that a lot, aren't you?"

He paused in locking the door to look at her blankly.

She shifted her weight to rest on one leg, smiling slightly when she caught the downward drift of his eyes. "The grand gestures, bowing, that stuff," she clarified as he turned away, blushing guiltily.

Neal shrugged, toeing off his shoes. "I think women should be pampered," he responded blithely.

Once Alex had removed her own shoes, she was shown into his living room. It wasn't large, but comfortable looking.

"I should only be a few minutes, so make yourself at home." Neal started down the hall but stopped dead next to a table. He snatched up a few things that Alex couldn't make out, threw them into a room, then slipped through a second door, water running shortly after.

She shook her head, turning to study the room a little better. There was a couch sat directly in front of a decent sized television and an armchair across from the doorway, a reading light next to it.

The entire room was in a state of messy disarray, but it leant a feeling of being well-lived in rather than of sloppiness.

What really caught Alex's eye though, were the picture frames scattered throughout. Most of them contained pictures of people that must have been his family, but there were a couple in which she recognized everyone. These were each of K-unit.

One was obviously from a fishing trip, though none were looking at the camera. Snake was looking upward, smiling slightly with an 'I can't believe my friends' sort of expression. Ben – Fox – was clinging to the bed of a pick-up, laughing so hard his eyes were streaming. In the background, Neal – Eagle – was also laughing, but he was also running away from Wolf who was completely drenched and wielding a flashlight in one hand, a fish in the other.

The second had all four in combat fatigues, assault rifles slung across their chests. They looked a little tired and wary, but somehow content, either leaning against crumbling walls or one another. Judging by the background, they were somewhere in the middle east.

The last photo, however, was the one that surprised Alex. It was rather obviously a candid what with the distance and the openness in the men's expressions. They were wearing simple fatigues and had no weapons, standing in the open and conversing. They were also ignoring the fifth person in the photo: a light haired boy who was looking in the opposite direction of the men, his eyes tired and weary and worried. This picture was of the entire K-unit near the end of their training. This one had Alex – Cub – in it.

_Why did he leave me in __the photo__? I'm far enough that it wouldn't affect the rest of it._

Frowning softly in thought, Alex sat on the couch to wait for Neal. She glanced up when she heard the door down the hall open and saw Neal slip into the other room to get a shirt. She blinked upon seeing a horizontal scar that crossed his abs and again frowned, biting her tongue to prevent blurting out a question.

To distract herself, Alex stood and moved over to the TV to look at Neal's collection of DVDs. After a little, the sense of being watched overcame her and she glanced into the screen's reflection. Seeing no one, she turned, stepping back with a half-stifled gasp and hastily quashed attack reflexes.

Neal smiled from where he stood about a foot away. Considering that he didn't look wary or defensive, Alex figured that he either hadn't seen her looking at his photographs nor had he noticed her looking when he had crossed the hallway or he didn't care. Since he had three locks on the outside of his door, Alex was fairly certain it was the former.

She returned his smile, somewhat hesitant in her confusion. Actually, the way he was smiling was beginning to creep her out, but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"You said you'd go out with me again."

Alex blinked, furrowing her eyebrows in bewilderment.

Neal stepped a little closer. "You asked if I was going to do it a lot. That implies that we'll be going out more than once," he explained.

Alex stared at him for a moment before realization clubbed her over the head. _There goes my mouth, running off without me again. At least I'm not in the hands of some psycho this time._

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on her tongue when Neal gently slipped a hand under her chin and made her look up at him. Whatever she had been thinking of saying was forgotten as his lips met hers in a chaste kiss.

Surprised brown eyes stared up at the soldier when he pulled away. Alex didn't move until Neal began to lean in for a second kiss, looking down and placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't you think this is a little fast?" she whispered.

There was a small huff of laughter and an arm snaked around her waist. "Yeah, I guess so… Honestly, I'm surprised myself," Neal answered softly, his breath brushing her ear.

They simply stood that way, content in their embrace, for several minutes; Neal happy to hold a body that wasn't cooling, wasn't family and Alex unwilling to give up the feeling of safety his arms around her leant.

They broke apart only when the doorbell rang. Four times.

While Neal answered the door, Alex peered around the corner to better hear who it was. Her eyes widened slightly when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in some time. She agreed with Neal's statement whole-heartedly, though she was silent.

"Oh shit."


	3. Meeting Dave

A couple people have expressed concern that Neal and Alex may be moving too fast and I agree. However, I wrote it the way I did to help show that they are attracted to each other, even if they aren't fully certain as to why.

On a side note, I have to express my complete bafflement at the response this story has gotten. Over thirty reviews in two chapters. I am astounded. Thank you everyone who has responded so far, be it through review, alert, or favorite. I'm flattered.

_**anonymous reviewer**__**:**_ _Kaisaan_

_my response__: You make a valid point and I do understand what you're saying and if they were American I would mostly agree (when your mom is seventeen when you're born and your dad twenty-four, age gaps don't bug you all that much). Regardless, it will be sometime before there is any progression to intimate physical acts. That isn't something that I really want to write (not in this story anyway – and I don't think I could write it anyway). The main reason Alex at sixteen and Eagle at twenty-three works is that, in Great Britain, age of consent for heterosexual relationships is sixteen, provided the elder isn't in a position of trust such as a teacher to a student or a guardian to a ward (at least, that was the law the last time I checked – being American, I'm not fully certain. Does anyone mind clarifying for me?)._

* * *

_**03**_

Alex ducked back into the living room before the blond stood in the doorway could see her.

"What the bloody hell is taking you so long Neal? Did you forget, again?" the man asked, a soft Scottish lilt to his voice.

There was a pause before Neal started to stammer out a response. "N-no. Well, yeah, but… I didn't mean… It wasn't… There were cupcakes and… Well, first it was the Tube… Then the coffee shop and –"

"Neal, shut up," the man cut in.

Alex thought she heard the click of Neal's teeth as he closed his mouth.

"James is irritated so I hope you have a better reason than that jumble," the man continued.

"…I met a girl," Neal answered the hint of question, his tone soft and hopeful and gentle.

"…Normally I'd ask what the big deal is this time, but you seem to like her quite a bit."

"Oh yeah. She's very different," Neal spoke, tone turning to excitement. "She's funny and witty. She can take care of herself, that's for sure."

"She slap you?"

"No. I accidently put my arm around her on the Tube and caught an elbow to the gut."

There was soft laughter. "When did you meet her?" he asked when he calmed.

Alex could imagine the sheepish look on Neal's face as he answered. "A few hours ago."

"What? And you're this over the moon already?"

"We're going to take it slow."

"I remember the last time you said that. If you've forgotten, it only took you four hours to be sh-"

"She's here," Neal interrupted.

Alex took that as her cue to step into the hall. She studied the blond (another member of K-unit –Snake) as he turned toward her. The smile on his lips faltered when he saw her, something most normal people would have missed.

Neal took Alex's hand when she stopped next to him. "This is Alex. Alex, this is my friend David."

Alex smiled. "Hello."

David shook her offered hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He glanced at Neal, annoyance well hidden in his eyes. "How did he manage to talk you into going out with him?"

She glanced at Neal too. "He claimed that the train car wanted us to get coffee together. Unfortunately, he managed to get covered in cupcakes while we were waiting."

David nodded with a blink. "I see."

Alex cocked her head slightly. "Is Neal always so..."

"…Idiotic?" David supplied.

She laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of exuberant," She replied, ignoring Neal's protests.

David shrugged, saying, "Same difference." He studied her, hiding it well. "Please excuse my bluntness, but how old are you?"

Alex met his eyes. "Sixteen."

David nodded slowly, looking at Neal. "Could you excuse us for a moment miss?"

"Sure. I should be getting home anyway. Don't want my guardian to worry, you know?" Alex turned to Neal as she reached into her bag. "I'll give you my number. Don't call before four thirty on school days, alright?" She scribbled down the phone number and gave it to Neal, smiling brightly. "Even though your pick-up line was lame, I'm happy you tried it. And it was a pleasure to meet you sir," she fairly gushed, half-turning to David before kissing Neal's cheek and bouncing out the door with her things.

"….The hell?" drifted after her as the door shut.

Alex bit her lip to avoid laughing out loud. "I can't believe how much fun it is to act like that," she whispered to herself as she headed down the stairs.

* * *

"….The hell?" Neal breathed out, voice slightly higher from confusion, as both men watched the door close.

David rounded on Neal. "What the hell are you thinking? She's seven years younger than you! You can't just–"

"Dave! I know, alright? It's not like I'm going to push it. Hell, even if I tried, she'd probably be able to kick the shit out of me. And thank you for your vote of confidence." Neal turned on his heel to stalk into his kitchen, back stiff.

David sighed and followed Neal. "That's not the way I meant it and you know it. I just don't want to see you get in trouble over this… or worse, and have her screw you over. Ben and James would be the same, even if James wouldn't admit it." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "Look. Just… be careful, okay?"

Neal didn't respond for several minutes, just stared into his open fridge. When he finally did, it was as he tossed a soda to David. "Yeah, I know," he said, voice soft. "I'm worried too. 'S why we're going to move slow. She's just as unsure as I am, if not more so." He looked at his teammate with a wry smile. "She thinks there is no reason for me to be interested in her."

David blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. She claims she isn't attractive and, yeah sure, she's not supermodel grade, but she is cute… And she's got something that just… pulled me in, you know?" Neal looked down in thought before he started laughing.

"Geez. Now what?"

"Apparently she's as bipolar as I am. That… thing before she left was nothing like the rest of the time we were together."

David shook his head and rolled his eyes at the same time. "We need to meet up with Ben and James. On the way, you can tell me what you were on about with the cupcakes."

* * *

"Jack! I'm home!" Alex yelled, accompanied by a door slamming and followed by the twin thuds of shoes being kicked off.

There was a return yell of "Upstairs!" that echoed down the hall.

On her way up, Alex nabbed a soda. Even nearly running into the redhead that had just stepped from one of the rooms didn't cause the smile that had been on her lips since leaving Neal's to fade.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" the woman asked, American accent clear. "And what has you so cheerful?"

Alex's smiled turned a little sheepish. "Sorry. I just wanted to get up and call Tom. Well, after finishing my homework and telling you that I met a guy."

"Okay, that's good. I'll toss a pizza into the oven while you work," Jack replied and started down the hall. Alex smirked, silently counting down. At one, Jack stopped and turned back. "Wait. You did what?"

"I met a guy," was the amused answer.

Jack blinked a couple times before dragging Alex back downstairs and into the kitchen. "Sit and spill."

Alex laughed then proceeded to tell her friend and guardian the afternoon's events.

"Let me get this straight: you know him from… your job, you didn't get along, he doesn't recognize you, and you've agreed to go on a date with him? Just when did you find him attractive?"

Alex nodded to the first question, chewing on a biscuit. At the second though, she paused. "I'm not sure. It definitely wasn't when I was fourteen… At fourteen, I thought Ben was the cute one."

Jack nodded herself, setting the timer before crossing her arms. "Don't have anymore cookies," she ordered absently. "And speaking of Ben, you said he knows this guy?" At Alex's nod she continued. "Well, maybe you should call him and let him know."

"Sure. Once he gets home," Alex said with a shrug. "According to Neal, the unit is getting together for paintballing… Hopefully they'll camp too. I am not looking forward to Ben yelling at me." She half-pouted at Jack. "Why'd you have to suggest it?"

"Why should I make things easy for you?" Jack countered with a smile. "If you prefer, I could tease you about thinking Ben is cute… I thought so. Now, tell me more about this Neal."

* * *

Thwack!

"Ow! What the hell?" Neal yelped, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at his friend and teammate, Wolf (who looked more amused at said glare than anything), or James as his name was.

"Where the hell have you been?" the last member of the group, Fox – or Ben as Jack knew him – asked.

To the surprise of all three, Neal turned faintly red. "Well, I met a girl, we went to get coffee, I got covered in cupcakes and frosting, we went back to my place so I could clean up, then Davie showed up."

They blink. " 'Covered in cupcakes'? How?" Ben queried.

Neal's blush deepened. "Uh… Well… I tripped."

Dave's smile reappeared as James smirked and Ben laughed.

"Cleaned up, huh? How long did that take?" James asked, an eyebrow raised in suggestion.

"Nothing happened!" Neal cried, indignant. "I wouldn't!"

"Why don't you tell them how old she is?" Dave suggested, smile gone.

Neal scowled at him then sighed and turned back to the other two. "She's sixteen. And before you say anything, yes, I know that's young, which is why I wouldn't. To be honest, I don't think she's dated before."

"…Well, as long as you're careful. I don't have the inclination to break in another team member," James said before shooting smirk at Ben. "Once was enough."

Ben punched James' arm in response. "I'd recommend you not take her back to your place again, just in case."

"She doesn't seem the type…"

"You said you met her today, right? That's not much time to know. And some women can be pretty damn conniving."

Neal nodded then hung his head. "I can't believe that I'm getting advice rather than giving it."

"At least we're sensible," Dave shot back.

Neal's mouth dropped open. "That wasn't my fault! How the hell was I supposed to know that you were making some super Molotov cocktail when you couldn't be bothered to tell anyone?"

James and Ben exchanged looks as the other two argued and shook their heads.

"We've got a game to play. Let's go," James broke in, walking away with Ben on his heels. Once the other two were moving also, he threw out one last comment. "Just, don't give us reason to say we told you so."


	4. Talking with Ben

I am sorry for taking so long to update. Mostly it was because of writer's block and attempting a new format for this chapter (and it should be the only one like it), but there was also illness, my little brother starting school (and me getting to do the majority of helping him), and my computer monitor starting to fritz out to blame.

I am going to attempt NaNoWriMo (and most likely fail horribly), but I do have a future chapter written out already and a few more ideas. The thing is, I need more ideas or this story won't be going much further. If you'd like to share something that you'd like to see, just leave it in a review or message me. Thanks for putting up with my absent-mindedness.

Also, I was asked for a little more clarification on the gender issue. I'll post my response here in case anyone else has any questions.

Alex was for all intents and purposes male (or at least posing as such) for the majority of her life. She gave up on the tomboyish-ness that her classmates saw a couple months after Snakehead, which was also about the time MI6 stopped giving her missions as per their agreement. So, yes, her schoolmates know (just another tally in the 'Alex is weird' column). Obviously, Jack and Tom also know. Blunt and Jones have known the entire time Alex is female, but looking like a male left them with the option of following the books (I still haven't fully decided how that worked with Point Blank). Alex probably told Smithers right before her 'retirement' - and you can imagine his happiness at being able to create teenage girl gadgets. Ben is the only other MI6/SAS affiliated person who knows; the only reason he does is because of when Alex was forced to fight in that ring in Snakebite (sports bra).

* * *

_**04  
**_

Alex winced at the silence, the absurd thought of pins dropping flashing through her mind.

"…I'm sorry. What did you just say?" was the calm repetition on the other end of the line.

Alex swallowed, thinking yet again of what a bad idea this was and half-cursing Jack for making her do this so soon. "I said that I have a boyfriend."

"That part I understood. What I'm trying to figure out is if I hallucinated who you said it was."

"Well, if you thought I said Eagle, then you heard me correctly," was the hesitant response.

There was another stretch of silence in which Alex contemplated dropping the phone and getting the hell out of the country. Before she could reach a decision though, the explosion came.

"Are you bloody well insane?! Don't answer that! I know the answer! What the hell went through your mind?! How could you possibly think dating Neal is a good idea?! Do you realize how much older than you he is?!"

Missing the indignant noise Alex made, her conversation mate continued ranting, more to himself than to her at this point. Let us take a moment to commend Alex for her patience in listening to this for more than a minute before blowing up herself.

"BEN!! Shut up!" She smirked slightly at the sudden stunned silence. "Yes I know how old he is. He's a year younger than you; he told me himself. No, I don't know if it's a good idea, but I know that he isn't likely to be scared off either. Even if it has been a year, I still have enemies and you know that. Hell, for all we know, in a month, this will be over and considered a happy little experiment on my part… And I hate that word."

"…Which one? Little?"

"Oh shut up. I am not that short."

"Short enough."

"Off topic. Weren't you attempting to yell at me?"

There was a pause. "There probably isn't much point. You wouldn't listen anyway."

"Thank you. And you know that I'm going to be careful. You're the one who is always commenting on my paranoia as it is. You know I can handle myself."

"With the bruises to prove it," Ben interjected with a mutter.

Alex continued as if he hadn't spoken. "And how many times have you told me that the others are people I can trust? Don't you think this qualifies?"

Ben sighed. "You're like my baby sister. I'm allowed to worry."

"And threaten. Just don't chase him off or I'll kick your ass." Alex smiled at the laughter she received. "…You really aren't angry?"

"Oh no. I'm pissed, but at him. He may have said that his new interest was sixteen, I just didn't know it was you."

"New interest?"

"I hesitate to call you his girlfriend. And no, those are not his words. In fact, he wouldn't shut the hell up, not that that is anything new but… Anyway, as long as you're happy. And I expect you to keep me informed on what's going on."

"I thought you were my brother, not my father."

"You're right. I should leave that for Wolf."

Alex laughed in surprise. "Oh god. I don't want to know. I really don't."

"Yeah. Probably not."

"Are we still on for this weekend?"

"Unless something comes up at the bank."

"Okay. And Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too hard on him." The unspoken 'thanks for caring' was clear in her tone.

"……No promises." His 'you're welcome' was equally clear and unspoken.

"Good enough. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

Alex hung up then turned to her closed door. "You may as well come in, Jack. I know you're there."

The door swung open to reveal the redhead, bright smile stretching over her lips. "How'd it go?"

"About as expected. Though the next time I talk to Neal, he may be a little shell shocked."

Jack laughed, turning to go. "Come on. You can help me cook. I still can't get sautéing down."

"You're just lazy," was the retort.

* * *

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you thinking?!" was the answering yell, causing Neal to jump and drop his phone in surprise. He stared down at it, debating whether he really wanted to pick it up and find out what he did to piss Ben off.

It didn't help that he could still clearly hear Ben and what he heard didn't make him any more inclined to pick up the phone.

"If you stop yelling, I'll pick up the phone," Neal called, felling a little absurd to be talking down at his feet. He hesitated when the sound stopped before cautiously bending down to retrieve the phone and set it against his ear. "…What did I do this time?" he asked, ignoring the whine he could hear in his voice.

"Alex."

Neal blinked. "Uh… No," he responded, drawing the word out in his confusion.

"What? …You damn well better not have! If I–"

"Ben! What about Alex? Is she… Don't tell me she's a sociopath, please. I like her so if she is, I really don't want to know."

"…What? Have you been watching crime dramas again?"

"……No. Anyway, you were yelling at me and it had something to do with Alex." he said hastily to change the subject. "What's up?"

"If you hurt her, you will die slowly and painfully. And then I'll get a hold of you and kill you a second time."

Neal shivered at the cold tone, glancing behind himself in paranoia. "Uh… What brought this on?" he asked slowly, eyes flicking around the room as if he expected Ben to jump out at him.

"I know her personally. She's like a sister to me. Her guardian is American. I'll let Jack at you first then I'll take my turn. And running would not help you."

Neal swallowed. "No need to get hasty… Or threaten me. I don't intend to hurt her."

He heard Ben sigh. "Look… She hasn't had the easiest time of it in the past couple years. Just… don't push things, alright? I'd rather not see either of you hurt. Be careful, okay?"

Neal's half-wary, half-afraid expression shifted into one of concern. "Ben, what–"

"Alright?"

"Yeah. But–"

"And keep an eye on her. Keep her safe."

Neal frowned. "Ben, you aren't making sense."

Another sigh. "You'll know when, if, she tells you or if something happens. And before you ask, the most I can say is that I met her on the job."

Hazel eyes blinked at the phone. "And you stayed in touch?"

"……She needed someone. And right now, you can help her too. Just be yourself, and, if she asks, all I did was yell at you, got it?"

"Yeah, but–"

"Gotta go. Bye."

"Ben–"

There was a click as the other man hung up.

Neal scowled. "You bastard. What the hell was that?" He tossed the phone aside and settled on the couch, letting his head fall back as he thought about what was, and wasn't, said. He spent a couple hours like this, not noticing the time, before he fell asleep without intending to.


	5. Neal meets Tom

Sorry for taking so long. Neal and Tom didn't want to cooperate with me. So I had Alex beat them over the head until they did.

Anonymous responses:

to hurrybee: Yep. That's basically right.

to mememe: Um… Which thingy? The summary? I wrote it that way so I wouldn't have people reviewing or messaging (without having read the story) just so they could tell me that Alex is a boy. But, yes, in this story, he is female. Does that help?

to Allyx: Thanks for the ideas. I'm happy that someone asked to see what I have planned.

_**

* * *

05**_

"I've got it!" Alex called, grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. Um… Is Alex there?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.

Alex frowned slightly. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Uh… Neal."

Her expression brightened. "Hi Neal. How are you?"

"…Alex?"

"Yeah… Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," his voice had turned sheepish. "I just think I sound like an idiot on the phone."

She laughed. "You sound fine."

"…Thanks. Um, are you doing anything today?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Would you like to go out?"

"Sure, but I have school tomorrow."

"Oh… Well, we can do it on Friday if you want."

"Today's fine." She rattled off her address for him. "When will you be here?"

"…Hour sound good?"

"Sounds great. See you then." She hung up shortly after.

"Who's Neal?" a male voice asked, causing Alex to turn and look at the teenager sprawled over her bed.

"A potential boyfriend," she answered, sitting next to him. "Why Tom, jealous?" she teased.

He jumped to his feet, one hand clutching his chest and the other thrown out as he staggered dramatically. "Oh woe is me! Whatever shall I do now that I am not the only man in your life?! I fear that I shall just… expire," he cried, finishing with a gasp as he let himself crumple to the floor.

Alex laughed and threw a pillow at Tom. "You are such a dork."

Tom sat up and grinned as he ruffled his dark hair. "You know you love me for my ruggedly good looks."

She raised an eyebrow before replying tartly. "Well it certainly isn't for the scintillating conversation."

He gasped, eyes shining with laughter. "Thou woundst me, mine fair lady. I'll havest you know that I am much more than a pretty face-eth."

Tom paused to frown slightly, exchanging a look with Alex that showed both were thinking the same thing: _That didn't make much sense_.

"Anyway," Alex started after a pause. "You pretty much just proved me right. And are you willfully forgetting about Ben?"

"He doesn't count," Tom shrugged. "He's old enough to be your dad."

"He isn't that old. He's only a little older than your brother," Alex protested.

"Okay. He's still family to you."

"So are you."

Tom glowered at her. "Do you have to shoot holes in my arguments?"

Alex grinned. "Yep."

Tom sighed. "Fine. What are you going to wear?"

* * *

An hour later, Neal knocked on the door. He half-expected Alex to answer so he was a little surprised when Jack did.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked, gaining a blink from Neal for her clear American accent.

He shook himself mentally. "Uh, yeah. Is Alex here?" he asked, unsure if he might have gotten the wrong house.

"Who are you?" she countered, sounding suspicious.

"Neal," he said, frowning slightly.

Her expression cleared. "With the cupcakes, right?" His mild blush was enough of an answer for her so she laughed and gestured him in. "She's upstairs."

"Thanks," he said, turning to go the way she pointed.

"Oh. Mr. Smith?"

Neal turned back at Jack's voice. He fell back a step in surprise since she was less than a foot from him and he hadn't heard her move.

Jack smiled darkly. "I'm Jack and Alex is like a baby sister to me. If you hurt her… Well, I won't leave you in one piece, if you catch my drift," she said, eyes flicking down then back up to his. Her smile widened when she saw the flash of panic in his eyes. Apparently, soldier or not, a threat to his 'little friend' by a calm yet obviously (to him) psychotic American woman is enough to frighten any man. The additional threat from Ben the night before certainly didn't help any.

Neal nodded frantically before nearly sprinting up the stairs. He paused at the top, uncertain of which door prior to hearing laughter a couple doors down. He walked over and lifted a hand to knock when a cry of "Tom!" roused his curiosity.

He gently nudged the door, pushing it further ajar so he could peer in. What he saw, pissed him off rather thoroughly – not that he knew he was misinterpreting things.

What Neal saw was a boy pinning Alex to the bed, straddling her hips while she struggled.

What was really happening was that Tom was tickling Alex, his back to the door.

Neal shoved the door open and strode over, yanking Tom off as the bang of the door against the wall registered to the two teens.

Tom yelped in surprise at the rough handling, throwing his arms up in front of himself in surprise.

Alex blinked then threw herself forward and grabbed Neal's arm, the one not holding Tom's shirt, in both hands, stopping him from throwing a punch at Tom and quite probably knocking him out.

"Don't!"

Neal blinked and looked down at Alex, incredulous. "What? Why? He was attacking you!"

"No, he wasn't," Alex countered, trying to get him to at least set the cowering teen down, if not let go of him entirely. "He was tickling me. You know, playing."

"Playing?" Neal repeated blankly, and a little dumbly if he was honest with himself.

"Yeah. This is Tom. He's my best friend," Alex answered with a scowl. "Could you let him go now?"

Neal blinked again then gently lowered Tom the four inches to the floor.

Tom took a few steps away and glanced at Alex as he half-hid behind her. "Are there any more large, muscular guys I should know about so I can be ready to be nearly hit by them too?"

Alex smiled. "Not at the moment."

"Other?" Neal queried.

"Yeah," Tom piped up before Alex could. "That Ben bloke nearly took my top off."

"You know Ben?"

Tom shuddered as Alex laughed. She ignored the vaguely wounded look he sent her.

Neal looked between the two. "What happened?"

"Ben and I were out," Alex started. "Tom saw us and decided to pop out of the bushes and grab me. Ben didn't take that well."

"I imagine not," Neal smirked, looking at Tom. His lips pulled into a scowl when he saw the teen slip an arm around Alex's waist.

"How do you know Ben?" Tom asked.

Neal blinked. "…We've gone camping together," he answered after a beat, doing some quick thinking – though the glower he was sending Tom didn't waver.

Tom nodded, mock-sagely, then opened his mouth to say something else when Alex pushed him off.

She walked over to Neal and gave him a quick hug. "So what did you want to do?"

Neal smiled down at her. "I was thinking we could go for a walk and get dinner."

"Where're we going?" Tom asked, drawing another scowl from Neal.

Alex shot him a look. "Tom, you are going to go home."

Tom gasped, grabbing his heart almost exactly as he had earlier. "You're leaving me out? How cruel!"

"And yet, I'm certain you'll live," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Tom pouted then shrugged. "Okay. Talk to you then." He had gathered his things and started out when he stopped and looked at Neal. "I might not be big or scary or able to fight, but that doesn't mean I can't find some way to make your life miserable if you hurt her." He shot a grin at Alex then disappeared out the door.

Neal turned to Alex, taking in her exasperated expression as he hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Is there anyone else?"

Alex sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "No. That's everyone."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a proper hug. "Hi beautiful."

Alex blinked up at him. "Hi?" She ducked her head slightly, cheeks tinting a light pink, when she caught the look in his eye. "I just need to grab a jacket then we can go."

Neal nodded, suppressing a sigh, and let her go. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything's fine," she answered, grabbing a wallet as she threw on a jacket.

Neal followed Alex out of the house, barely blinking when she hollered to Jack that she'd be back later.

He walked awkwardly at her side, unsure of what she'd be comfortable with as far as contact was concerned so, even though he wanted to put his arm around her shoulders, he held himself in check. His gaze flew to rest on the back of her head when he felt her smaller hand slip into his. He smiled slightly, both because of that and at the way she was determinedly not looking at him to see his reaction. He turned his gaze forward again and lightly squeezed her hand, feeling rather cheerful.

Maybe this relationship would turn out well. He could use a bit of normalcy in his life.


	6. Second kiss

This would have been up sooner but I just had to do a complete computer system recovery. That and I've been working on a few other things. I've written out when Ben and Tom meet and will be posting it under the title of _Spin Out_.

* * *

**_06  
_**

They shared their second kiss roughly a month into their relationship.

Neal was being his typical cheerful, hyper self and had managed to drag Alex into his antics.

They had been walking through the park, enjoying the sun, gentle breeze, and each other's company, when strains of music reached their ears. After coming across the impromptu concert (it was really a local band just practicing on the grass) and listening for several minutes, Neal decided that this music was great for dancing.

Alex, who we all know is more reserved, declined joining him, preferring instead to watch, and to laugh. She smiled as Neal's solo performance (some strange combination of square dance, jitterbug, and haka as near as she could tell) emboldened others. Most were between Alex and Neal's ages, though she did spot one couple who were well into their golden years revolving slowly, cheek to cheek, even though the music didn't quite fit.

She was so involved in watching the dancers that Alex didn't notice the pair of teenage boys heading her way.

Neal did.

Seconds before they would have reached her, Neal was there, taking Alex's hand and pulling her into the dance.

They spent the next twenty or so minutes spinning and laughing and dancing and tripping over one another and generally just forgetting about the world around them (not that it didn't take Neal the first few minutes to talk Alex into it).

The sun had begun to set when they finally decided to leave. Rather than go to a restaurant for dinner, they stopped to pick up a pizza then retreated to Alex's since it was closer.

"Jack! I'm home!" Alex called, unlocking the door to let them into the darkened house. "…Jack?"

Neal followed Alex to the kitchen. "Maybe she's out?" he asked, setting the pizza down and turning to grab plates.

Alex sighed softly, nodding. "I'm going to see if she left me a note. Be right back."

"I'll move to the living room," Neal called after her, grabbing a pair of sodas and the plates he had set up.

Alex was down a couple minutes later. "Judging by what was written, she had a date," was the report, stated as she flopped next to him.

Neal looked at her, forehead creased. " 'Judging by'?"

"It said she had a cooking lesson."

"…And that leads to she's on a date how?"

Alex snorted. "She hates cooking."

Neal blinked. "Oh."

It was after eating and while watching the television, some football game, that Neal slipped an arm around Alex's shoulders. He was, however, thwarted in pulling her closer when she let out a soft "Oh!" of her own and stood before hurrying from the room, leaving a surprised and confused man behind.

"That hasn't happened before," he muttered to himself, sounding hurt even to his own ears.

When Alex returned, it was with a smile across her lips and a wrapped box in her hands.

"Here," she said, thrusting it into his hands.

He blinked. "Wha-?"

"Happy birthday."

Neal blinked again. "Thanks, but you didn't ha–"

"I know. Now shut up and open it," Alex ordered, not moving from where she was stood.

Neal sighed with a soft smile and head shake, turning his attention to the box. It was wrapped in light blue and green striped paper and was maybe a foot long by five inches wide. Considering the size, whatever it was was of a decent weight.

Neal hid a grin when he began to sense Alex's impatience with his study of the paper. It was a matter of seconds to remove the wrapping and the top of the box.

His hands stilled and surprise overtook his features when he saw the gift. It was an antique looking dagger with dark leather wound around the grip. The rest of the hilt was an interesting blend of gold and silver, resembling smoke and water. The sheath was a direct counterpart to the grip and hilt.

Carefully, he lifted the blade from the box – setting that aside absently – and slid it free of the sheath. What was revealed was a perfectly balanced steel blade with a beautiful depiction of an eagle, its wings spread in flight, wrought in silver and set into the side of the blade. He stared at it for a little before gently re-sheathing the knife and setting it on the table.

Neal had to clear his throat before he could speak. Rather than protest the cost of the gift as he had intended, he asked this instead, "Why an eagle?"

There was a slight hesitation that he missed in his shock then Alex answered. "Because they didn't have any with kites."

Neal blinked, the oddity of the statement drawing him out of his stupor. "What?"

Alex smiled slightly, mischievously. "Well, with the way you are, people ask if you are, and I quote, 'high as a kite'," Alex lied flawlessly before adding, "Besides, I thought of you when I saw it."

Neal shot to his feet at the first sentence, a half-formed protest dying in his throat as he caught the twinkle of laughter in Alex's eyes.

What followed next was a three minute chase around the ground floor of Alex's home.

It ended when Neal caught Alex in the living room and she threw him over a shoulder and onto the couch.

His "I keep forgetting you can do that," cut off her apologies.

She laughed softly, sitting on the floor near his head. "…So do you like it?" she queried, voice soft with mostly-hidden insecurity.

Neal looked at her then moved to sit on the floor next to her, putting an arm around slender shoulders. "It's great. One of the best gifts I've ever received," he assured, gently brushing her hair aside.

When she smiled up at him, he couldn't help himself and leaned in to catch her lips in an innocent kiss.

Neal pulled back to return her smile. "Today was great, birthday or not," he whispered, pulling Alex closer, hoping she'd stay but expecting her to move away. He was pleasantly surprised when she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

It was as they kissed again that Jack moved away from the doorway, a smile upturning her lips, just as unnoticed by the couple as her presence had been.


	7. The fair

I'm sorry for taking so long. This particular chapter did not want to cooperate with me and made me write it three different times. There were other, minor issues, but that was the main one.

* * *

**_07  
_**

"Alex! Neal's here!"

Brown eyes glanced at the time before pink lips parted to let some colorful swears issue forth. "Be right down!" she hollered, slamming her maths book shut. She got out of her school uniform and tossed it in a corner as she yanked on jeans and a close fitting top. She grabbed her wallet and a denim jacket, thundering down the stairs.

"Hi Neal." She kissed his cheek then bent over to pull on her shoes.

"Hello," he said, looking a little bemused.

Jack laughed and patted his shoulder. "According to Ben, you deserve it."

Neal glowered at the red-head.

"And have her back by midnight." The 'or else' was left unspoken, but was understood anyway.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Bye Jack." She grabbed Neal's arm and drug him out of the house.

"Have fun," drifted after them then the sound of the door closing.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Alex asked as they got into the car, borrowed from Ben.

"You'll see," was all he said, beginning to drive. He yelped when she huffed and hit his arm.

She gave him a flat look. "I did not hit you that hard and certainly not hard enough to hurt that rock you call a muscle."

"…You like my muscles?"

"I said that they were hard, not that I like them."

He pouted, looking at her when they stopped at a light. "So you don't like my muscles?"

"I didn't say that either."

"…So what do you think about my muscles?"

Alex looked at him. "What is your fascination with your muscles?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know what you thought," he answered, playfully petulant.

"Your muscles are very nice. Happy?"

"Yep," he grinned, driving through the intersection.

"You are so weird," Alex said, not for the first time.

"It's a quirk."

She rolled her eyes, looking out the window. Seeing a ferris wheel, she looked at Neal again, eyebrow raised. "We're going to a fair?"

"Yep!" he said cheerfully.

"…Why?"

He frowned slightly, looking at her. "They're fun. Why, you don't want to?"

"I just haven't been to one in years."

"Well, that isn't going to matter. What do you want to do first?"

"I have no idea."

He laughed, parking the car. "Hungry?"

"I guess." She followed him into the crowd, grabbing his hand after the third time people jostled them apart.

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "So what would you like? Hot dog, pizza, popcorn? Regardless, it's going to be greasy and unhealthy."

"And you sound so happy about that."

"I enjoy it while I can. I'm not allowed on my business trips."

She nodded. "When's your next one?"

"I leave in a couple days," he answered.

She nodded again. "Then we'll do what you want to."

"No, Alex—"

"You're always such a gentleman to me. And you have to leave soon. I want to make sure you have fun."

"I'm happy making you smile."

"That didn't sound sappy."

"I don't care. It's true."

Alex blushed slightly, looking away. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because seeing you turn shy is cute."

She elbowed him in the side.

"Oof! Why do you always hurt me?"

"Because hearing you complain is amusing."

Neal laughed. "Okay. I'll stop."

"I doubt that. You'd think things were too boring and find a new way to cause havoc."

"…True. Hey, wanna try some of the games? I'll win you something."

She smiled. "Alright."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that. I'm supposed to win you stuff," Neal whined, clutching the bear Alex had won him.

She laughed. "Did I burst a bubble or something?"

"Yes! You have damaged the tradition of masculine posturing that comes with dating," he teased.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "By winning you something or by being better at darts than you?"

He paused. "Are you going to hit me if I say both?"

"I might," she said, smirking up at him. "Or is the real reason you're upset because you've been trying to win something for three hours and I've only done two games?"

Neal pouted before smirking and leaning close as an idea occurred to him. "Tell you what, if you can avoid me for the next half-hour, I'll take you with the next time I go paintballing. Sound fair?" This would be a great way for him to make sure she'd know how to get away if anything were to happen.

Alex eyed him. "What?"

He blinked, realizing that most teenage girls, most females, wouldn't be all that interested in running around and getting dirty. So, what was it that most women liked?

"Uh… And I'll buy you a pair of shoes?" he ventured. Women liked shoes, right?

She laughed. "Alright, fine. Whatever you want. So I get shoes and paintballing if I win?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Starting now. Run."

She smirked then turned and dove into the crowd, moving between people with ease.

Neal took a moment to admire her. Technique that is; and if asked, that was the story he was sticking to. He shifted the bear under his arm and started to gently push his way through the crowd, following her bobbing ponytail.

He didn't really try to catch up to her for the first ten minutes, figuring that she'd think she had lost him and grow over-confident. It was at the fifteen minute mark that he spotted her slipping into one of the 'alleys' between tents.

Quickening his pace, he smirked when he saw her still inside the passageway. "Hey Alex. Looks like I win."

Alex turned to him then smirked. "You haven't caught me yet," she countered before squeezing between the game tent they were next to and the one behind it.

Neal scowled when he saw that, while he could manage to make his way through, it would slow him down a bit since he was bigger than her. "Smart girl," he murmured, hurrying around the stand to pick up her trail again.

It took him nearly all of the remaining time to finally corner Alex. "Alright, as much fun as hide and seek is, the game is over. There's no where else to go. And don't try to go over the shed again! You nearly gave me a heart attack the last time!"

"Big surprise there, scrawny."

Neal blinked and turned, facing the group of guys that had come up and blocked the entry to the alley, all roughly Neal's age.

"Hey babe, why don't you ditch the creep and hang out with us?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "My boyfriend isn't a creep. That title can go to a more fitting group of candidates."

One of the guys scowled, catching the implication. "Shut your mouth, you little bitch."

"Call her that again and you'll be shitting teeth for a week," Neal snarled, shifting to more fully block Alex from them.

Alex blinked this time, raising her eyebrow again, this time at his back. Even though she was mildly annoyed at the action, she was also flattered that he was being protective of her. That was a relatively new experience.

Typically, the goons weren't seeing things the same way. One of them lunged at Neal, most likely hoping to startle him. Unfortunately for him, Neal was a highly trained soldier who they had managed to piss off. Gone was his normal cheerful attitude and in its place was the cold-eyed man Alex had gone through training with.

Because of this, Alex was the only one who wasn't surprised when Neal simply twisted, lifting a knee into the guys gut just before driving his elbow into the base of the man's skull. He stepped aside, letting the idiot fall with a dull thud.

Neal smirked darkly, loosening his stance. "Next?"

The rest of the group jumped forward, but between their inexperience and Neal's skill, the three of them weren't able to do much.

Alex stood back and watched, as Neal seemed to be enjoying himself. Since she was 'spectating', Alex was the only one to see the first guy push to his feet and pull out a knife.

Neal had just downed the last of the three he was fighting when he heard a crack, a soft cry, and a thud from close behind him. He spun in time to see Alex finish lowering her foot to the ground before reaching down and taking the knife.

Neal blinked at the unconscious guy and his obviously broken nose then shifted his gaze to Alex and raised his own eyebrow.

Alex shrugged. "He was going to try stabbing you."

"Ah… I suppose we should call the police," he said, not sounding very keen on the idea.

Alex frowned, not thrilled with the idea either. "Well, we aren't hurt and I'm sure they're not going to do something like this again, are you?" She glared at the quartet and received frantic nods in response. "So maybe this time we can forego it and pretend this never happened. Sound reasonable?" More nods then the men stood to leave.

Alex watched them start away before speaking again. "And, Brian? I'd be really careful if I were you. You never know who's watching." She smirked at the looks all five men were giving her and tossed the wallet she had taken from the man who had pulled the knife. "Have a nice night."

Neal looked at Alex when the men had gone from their view. "What was that?"

She smiled slightly. "My uncle taught me how to pick pockets. He was weird like that." She shrugged again then changed the subject. "When are we going paintballing?"

"Uh-uh. I caught you. I won."

Her smile shifted into another smirk. "No. You cornered me. You didn't actually grab me. I could have gotten away while you were fighting. I won."

Neal scowled slightly. "If they didn't show up, I'd have gotten you."

Alex crossed her arms. "Compromise?" At his nod, she continued. "You still take me paintballing, and we'll forget the shoes."

He blinked. "…Really?"

"Yeah. I've got enough shoes and paintballing with you and your friends sounds fun."

He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "You're getting more and more perfect."

Alex laughed slightly, looking down. _'Yeah, perfect, except the part where I'm lying to you.'_

"Something wrong?" Neal asked, slipping a hand under her chin and making her look up.

She hesitated, debating on if she should tell him when she had a vivid image of him treating her similar to the way he had in training then walking away. Alex forced a smile. "No, everything's fine. I'm just…" She waved a hand. "I don't think the fair is really… suitable now."

Neal nodded, picking up the teddy bear again. "Alright. How's dinner sound?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

"I'm home."

Jack looked up from her book. "Hey. Have fun?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" the red-head asked, standing and walking over to Alex.

Alex looked away. "Am I doing the right thing lying to him?" she whispered.

"About what?"

"About already knowing what he does, what I used to do… that I'm not a normal girl."

Jack sighed softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Alex, you're the only one who can decide when or if to tell him. Should you tell him now? Well, you did start dating not too long ago. Get to know him first. Later on, that will be up to you."

Alex huffed. "That didn't help much."

"I can't tell you what to do," she said, gently hugging Alex. "All I can do is listen when you need me to and give advice."

"Thanks," Alex said softly, hugging back.

"For what it's worth though, Neal seems to be a great guy. He'd be one you could confide in and I don't think he's likely to be scared off. Just be sure to think things through before making any decisions."

"Yeah. I will… Good night." Alex went upstairs without waiting for a response and flopped onto her bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest as she stared out the window, feeling lost and confused.

'_What should I do?'_


	8. Paintballing 1

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was finishing a side project. Well, that and Neal was kidnapped and locked in a closet. The rescue mission was successful, but I don't know how long until Dean tries it again. Hopefully, not before I finish the next chapter.

* * *

_**08**_

"Ready Neal?"

"Almost. Few more minutes," he responded, barely glancing at his teammates as he rushed into his room.

Snake rolled his eyes as Wolf grumbled under his breath. Ben was about to holler something after him when there was a knock at the door. The man looked at the door then each other. Wolf stomped into the kitchen, showing he wasn't going to answer it.

Ben shook his head, going to open the door. He blinked in surprise. "Alex?"

She grinned. "Hi Ben," she said, pushing passed. She stopped upon seeing Snake. "Hi... Dave, right?"

"Hello," he greeted back.

Ben put a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"Neal invited me to go paintballing."

" 'Invited'?" echoed back at her in more than one voice.

Alex bobbed her head back and forth. "Well, he actually made a bet with me and..." She trailed off as Ben started laughing hysterically.

Wolf stepped back into the room, watching Ben like the blondes were. Neal was drawn into the room as well.

None of the men saw the swift, studying glance Alex shot Wolf, preoccupied as they were with wondering if their friend had gone off the deep end. Same short dark hair, same serious brown eyes. Yep, it seemed like Wolf was just as surly as ever, she just wasn't quite sure what to think about the mustache he had grown.

"Wow Neal," Ben wheezed when he had calmed some, wiping tears from his eyes. "I knew you did stupid shit on occasion, but betting against Alex? Setting yourself up for failure there." At the looks everyone was giving him, he sighed and explained. "Alex has the best luck I've ever seen. And a pretty good poker face. I quit betting her."

"Hey, I don't always–"

"No. Just nine times out of ten," Ben interrupted, gaining a scowl from the girl.

Alex stuck her tongue out at the man. "Like it's my fault it takes you so long to learn from past experience." She smirked and flounced over the Neal as the dark-haired man sputtered. "Hi Neal," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey babe." He smiled down at her, sliding an arm around her waist. "Oh, Alex, this is James. James, this is my girlfriend, Alex."

Wolf, James, nodded to her, crossing his arms over his chest, a gleam of suspicion in his eyes that Alex wrote off as him just being Wolf. "So, Neal, you 'invited' her along?"

Neal hesitated. "Kind of. I didn't think she'd win."

"What was the wager anyway?" Snake asked, feigning mild interest.

"Avoid him for half an hour at the fair," Alex answered then looked at Ben, a gleam of mischief in her eyes that only he saw. "It was like one of those 'trust exercises' you showed me. Did you learn those at the same camp?" she asked, affecting her own air of innocence to further hide her current playful mood. "Were you all counselors together?"

Ben gave her a mild look. "No Alex, none of them share that particular job history with me."

Neal's eyes widened slightly and he shot a look at Alex then Ben. Seeing the other two had caught his look, he spoke, changing the subject. "Anyway, I'm ready to go now. Who was driving again?"

"James," Snake answered, eyeing Alex with a bit more interest now. "Do you have any of your own equipment?" he asked her.

"Nope," she said cheerfully, grabbing Neal's hand after he picked up his bag. "I wouldn't know the first thing to get."

"What has you so perky?" Ben asked suspiciously.

Alex shook her head and said one word: "Tom." And for the two who knew him, that was all the explanation needed.

Neal opened his mouth to ask a question, paused, and shook his own head. "I'm not gonna ask."

Ben glanced at him. "You've met Tom?"

"Yeah. Nearly hit him too."

Alex shot a look at Neal. "You had him dangling ten centimeters in the air." She looked at the other two. "Tom is my best friend," she offered as clarification for them.

Snake cocked a look at the younger man. "I'm sorry, but I can't really see Neal doing something like that. James sure, but not Neal."

Alex smiled at the "Hey!" thrown out by Wolf, but otherwise he was ignored. "Well, apparently he thought Tom was attacking me when we were really just screwing around. Of course, Ben actually did hit Tom when they met."

Ben turned a faint pink when his teammates turned incredulous looks on him.

"That's even harder to see," Snake commented as Neal said, "I thought Tom was exaggerating."

"He was. It was a glancing hit at best, not one that nearly 'took his top off'," she quoted with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, insane best friends aside, is what I'm wearing okay?"

Ben rolled his eyes and hid a smile as the other three looked over what she was wearing: heels, a knee-length denim skirt, pale blue shirt, and denim jacket, all tasteful and relatively new looking. Judging by the look of disgust on Wolf's face, he was definitely as surly as ever.

"I'm not... Are you even going to be able to run in those things?" Neal asked, gesturing at her shoes.

"How fast do you want me to go?" Alex asked, having fun playing dumb.

"You do realize that we're going to be in the woods, right?" Wolf snapped.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I need to climb a tree, does it?"

Neal looked at her, starting to look mildly concerned and horrified, wondering what was up with her. Ben turned away, coughing, when he saw this. No one paid any attention to him.

"Stop being such a worry wart," Alex said, rolling her eyes. She ignored the growing scowl on the team leader's face. "I brought jeans." She shook her head and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Wolf turned his glare onto Neal. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's an airhead."

Neal's startled expression shifted into indignation. "She isn't normally like this."

"She was remarkably similar when I last met her," Snake pointed out diplomatically. He shrugged at the dark look Neal shot him.

Further comment was prevented by Alex's reappearance. "Better?" she asked.

Wolf grunted and stalked out the door.

Alex blinked. "What's his problem?"

"Nothing really," Neal responded, glaring after Wolf. He raised his voice as he added, "He just needs to get laid!"

"Just for that, I'm on James' team," Snake commented, following the shorter man.

"How many teams are there going to be?" Alex asked Ben as they waited for Neal to lock up his apartment.

"Usually two of six each," he answered then turned to eye Alex. "I think we'll see about getting you your own color and letting the other guys know what's going on."

She gave him a flat look behind Neal's back then shrugged. "Okay. If you think that's best."

Ben winced slightly, knowing that that particular expression never boded well for the receiver. "Well, what say we catch up so we don't get left behind?"

* * *

Over an hour later of Wolf's driving and conversation killing later, and Alex was looking forward to being able to shoot him.

People might have complained about her driving, but the only times she didn't drive like a sane person were when she needed to avoid pursuers or get somewhere fast, like that time in March when Ben couldn't drive due to an injured arm and needed to get to some sort of bomb that he had the only key card to disarm it and wouldn't let her just take it herself. Wolf's driving on the other hand, seemed to always be in 'evasive maneuvers' mode and since none of the guys were reacting, this was normal. And it didn't help that she was in the back between Neal and Ben, sliding into them more times than not; until she got fed up, anyway, and plastered herself to Neal's side, tossing his arm around her shoulders and ignoring the annoyed grunt Wolf made when he saw that.

As they were pulling up next to a few other cars with eight men standing nearby, Ben turned to Alex. "Don't be surprised if you hear someone call us by something other than our names."

She looked at him, frowning slightly. Seeing the look in his eyes and the lightly cocked eyebrow, she realized that he was playing along with her clueless act. "Like nicknames?" she asked, also seeing the promise of a future talk in his expression.

"Exactly. Nicknames."

"Is there a theme?" At the blank looks she caught from all four soldiers, she clarified. "Well, like if there's a group of friends and one is named John and one gets called Ringo then another friend might be called Paul even though his name is Greg or something like that. It would be a Beatles theme."

Ben blinked slowly then shook his head, having given up on trying to understand the way she thought sometimes. "Sure. Yeah there's a theme. All of the nicknames are animals." He blinked again at the mildly-disgusted look Alex shot him.

"I really don't want to know if any of them have anything to do with performance."

The outburst from all four men drew the attention of the other eight even though the doors and windows were closed.

Rather than listen to them complain like a bunch of little girls, something she actually did tell them, Alex popped the door open and crawled over Neal to get out.

Seeing the other two teams - she was pretty sure it was D-unit and L-unit who had been at training with K-unit - staring at her, she just grinned and waved. "Hi. You must be friends of Neal's and the other's. I'm Neal's girlfriend, Alex, and I'm going to join you guys today. I just want to get this out of the way now, whatever your nicknames are–" She cut herself off as she fended off Neal's hands from covering her mouth. "Anyway," she continued, elbowing her boyfriend in the gut. "If your nicknames are connected in any way to your performances, I really don't want to know."

"I cannot believe you just said that," Neal muttered, covering his face with a hand.

Alex smiled innocently. "They were curious what had the four of you freaking out."

Wolf rolled his eyes, dumping the guys' bags on the ground and slamming the trunk shut. "And now they think you're insane."

"Yeah. So?"

Ben shook his head. "You are not allowed to spend time with Tom before doing anything with any of us, got it? You start acting like him."

Alex pouted. "Damn. We thought it would take you longer to say something. You suck."

One of the other soldiers spoke up. "What is going on?" Alex glanced at him - tall, built like a tree, and bald. She was pretty sure his codename was Bear or something like that.

Wolf walked over. "Eagle is a moron. Whose team am I joining?"

"Who's going to be with you?"

"Snake."

"D-unit," a different man spoke up. He had messy red hair, pale green eyes, and was just a couple inches taller than Wolf was. Coyote maybe? "We'll take Fox. What about the girl?"

"She's going to have her own color," Snake answered. "She's... ah..."

"Insane and an airhead," Wolf supplied.

Alex scowled. "Whatever you might think about me, I am here and I'm not deaf nor am I stupid."

Wolf waved her off. "Go sit somewhere."

Ben saw the growing anger in Alex's eyes and grabbed her arm. "Let's get you a gun and some ammo, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer and just pulled her after him. "Keep it down, okay?"

Alex growled softly. "I can't believe the nerve of him! Is he like that with all women? No wonder he needs to get laid," she snarled, loud enough for all of the men to hear, then lowered her voice just for Ben to hear. "He was actually better at training. I am going to make him regret that."

Ben looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What are you planning?"

"Anything that I can get away with blaming on you."

"Thanks," he said dryly. "Just don't do more than you want to answer for. Wolf is a suspicious bastard; that hasn't changed and I don't see it changing anytime soon."

"Hey, Ben? Thanks again for putting up with this and not saying anything to Neal. I'm just not sure what to say to him or when or how... Or even if it'll last through that or long enough for it to matter."

Ben looked at her. "You don't need to explain or justify it to me. I know the problem with dating someone who doesn't know what you do. If it makes you feel better, Neal can be understanding of the issue, whenever it does come up. Just, he can be pretty stupid sometimes, remember that, okay? He's head over heels for you and it's something I haven't seen before. And I've known Neal since we were in school."

"I didn't know that," she murmured absently. "But will he be when, if, I go to tell him?"

"If it makes you feel better, talk to me first and I'll let you know as best as I know."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He nodded, pulling out his wallet as they got to the stand with the rental guns and differently colored paintballs. "One gun and fifty pink balls."

"Pink? Really?"

"Yeah. Think you can get everyone at least three times with fifty?"

She turned to look at the rest of the men, glowering in Wolf's direction. "...Twice definitely. Not sure about three. Pretty much everyone's unknown and Wolf is a real tempting target right now. What am I going to get for it?"

Ben paused then grimaced. "I'll teach Tom and Jack how to fight. And give a free favor."

"Like you wouldn't do me a favor anyway." She shot a smile at him. "Any bonuses?"

"Let's see how you do and I'll let you know." He thanked the clerk and passed Alex the loaded gun, paying the fees just after.

"So, blue team will go in first. Five minutes later, red will. Five minutes after that, we'll start. Questions?" Coyote was saying as they rejoined the group.

Alex raised a hand.

"Wait ten minutes then do whatever you want," Coyote said, dismissing her.

Alex scowled, brown eyes going cold. Oh, they were all going to regret this.


	9. Paintballing 2

I did not intend to take so long to get this chapter out. First Neal was kidnapped and locked in a closet by Dean, then the holidays rolled around and, no offense to anyone, but spending time with family and friends is more important to me than writing fanfiction, and after the holidays, Wolf decided he didn't want to cooperate with me. That said, I am sorry it has taken me so long and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also, chapter 3 of _Spin Out_ ties into this chapter somewhat. It doesn't have to be read to understand this chapter, but it does have a bit of backstory that you might be interested in.

Also, I have a quick favor to ask of the lot of you. I've put a poll in my profile that will pertain to a chapter in _Spin Out _(that will most likely be referenced in _Cross Out_) so I'd appreciate it if you could vote. I plan to leave it up for a couple months then put up a second one that will tie into the later time line of _Cross Out_. That's everything, so, here's the second part of the paintballing excursion.

_**

* * *

09**_

"Fuck!"

Alex smirked, easing away from her latest victim. She had ditched her shoes and newly pink armor not long after the second team had vanished into the trees and was doing her best to move silently in her bare feet. She was still irritated that some genius decided to buy more balls in her color and break them over her chest piece 'so they could see her and didn't accidentally hurt her'. Oh, she was definitely looking forward to showing them that she wasn't some helpless 'damsel'.

Technically, they were supposed to be playing Capture The Flag, but since she didn't have a team, flag, or anything else, she was more than content to just shoot as many of them as she could. And, as much as she hated to admit it, it was good practice for the future.

Alex froze when she heard some rustling a bit behind and to the left of her. She glanced up the tree next to her before ignoring it and squeezing herself under a fallen log. She yanked her gun against her chest and slowed her breathing.

It was only a minute or so later that heavy footsteps passed by, scant feet from where she was barely concealed by the forest debris. She glanced up, saw that it was Ben, and smirked, poking her barrel up and pulling the trigger.

He yelped in pain, pitching forward as a hand flew back and he grabbed his butt, hand over pink paint.

Alex started giggling, rolling out the far side after shooting his boot rather than the double-tap she had been hitting everyone else with. "Got you twice," she snickered before fading back into the foliage.

Ben pushed to his knees, cursing softly. He had known that this was going to bite him in the ass, but he didn't think it would be so literal. Damn Alex and her sense of humor.

Though, the fallout from this should prove to be amusing... If he wasn't going to be involved in it, anyway.

Alex bit back her own curse, tripping over a large branch as she hurried to avoid a trio that had nearly stumbled over her. She slithered under a couple of bushes that still had most of their leaves, coloring as they were, and froze when she nearly crawled out into what looked like one of the teams' bases.

She carefully pushed onto one elbow, using her free hand to move a branch slightly. Seeing only one soldier with his back to her, and the flag, gave her the idea to try stealing it. Her eyes flew over the ground around her, settling on a rock half the size of her fist.

Alex smirked, grabbing the rock and easing onto her knees before hurling the rock over the man's head. They both heard it land with a clatter and, when he went to investigate, she darted out of hiding and sprinted through the small clearing, yanking the flag down as she passed. At the edge, she aimed at where she could just barely see him looking around and shot a handful of times before dropping and crawling away.

_Just like in training_, she thought wryly. _Though this probably would have been more fun_.

Tentative plan firmly in mind, Alex made her way to the other base. _For being soldiers, none of them are really all that observant_, she mused._ Then again, they are off duty and aren't expecting to be attacked_, she added bitterly, spying on the pair left to guard blue team's flag. One of them was Snake.

Alex decided that, since he hadn't been as bad as Wolf, then she wouldn't be too mean to him, but he was definitely getting worse than Ben. The problem, though, with two guards, was that the same rock trick wasn't as likely to work. If she threw one stone, then one of the soldiers would look while the other stayed; two rocks at the same time would be suspicious; and two rocks in different places shortly after each other would most likely seem contrived as well.

What to do? She didn't have the ammo to waste trying to herd them out and she wasn't about to just step out there. Maybe if there was one, but not two.

Unless... she could claim she was lost, but even if she could explain away her lack of shoes, the absence of her armor would be a hell of a lot harder.

No, that wouldn't work. Alex bit her lip, staying behind the tree as she thought. What would be the quickest way to get them away? They all thought she was incompetent and naïve, she could turn that against them.

Alex's lips turned up in a smile that, had Ben seen it, he would have called mildly evil. She snuck away again, going far enough to be well out of sight, but still within yelling distance. Sacrificing a few of her limited number of paintballs, she shot a couple of the trees, the ground, and between some of the other trees before letting out the best terrified scream she could muster.

Smirking again, Alex ran to the side, making a clear path for a couple dozen yards before she veered toward the base, keeping low and as quiet as possible. Knowing the way most guys were when they thought a girl was in trouble, the soldiers would most likely run directly to where she had staged things while she circled around them and stole the flag.

But, where to put them?

Alex shrugged. She'd figure that out later. She smiled when she came back to blue team's base and saw that her plan had worked. The blue flag joined the red one in her pocket until she stepped on another stone.

She huffed and found a small spot to conceal herself in as she pulled out both flags again. The red one was wrapped around one foot while the blue went around her other. It wasn't the greatest solution but it was better than running around barefoot or in heels. She'd just take them off when she got back to the cars and found somewhere to tie them. Probably a tree or something.

Speaking of trees, she had already picked out the one she was going to climb up to take potshots from. She just hoped it wouldn't tear up her feet too badly.

Alex jumped when a paintball splattered on the tree next to her head not long after she had pushed herself from her hiding place. She spun, dropping to a near kneel so she could still move easily, and leveled her gun in the direction it came from, heart hammering in her throat.

A laugh and a taunt made her relax minutely. Someone had just missed one of the others, not been aiming at her. She sighed slightly in relief, starting to move again while keeping in her crouch. She would have shot at the men, but now that she had managed to get both flags, she wasn't going to draw attention until after she had gotten rid of them.

The problem with that was now the woods were swarming with soldiers. Apparently it hadn't taken them long to get the word spread that the flags were missing and all of them were out looking and aiming to blockade the other team's base. She was curious how long it would take them to figure out that the opposing team hadn't taken the flag and they started to work together.

Alex got to the edge of the woods and peered around before sneaking over the the cars. She tied both flags to the antenna of Wolf's car then walked back to the trees, angling for the sixty foot or so tall pine that looked half-dead. What was left of the needles should provide her with some small bit of cover without blocking her line of sight too badly and the branches would make it easier to climb.

She got herself situated about halfway up, the highest she was willing to climb with the way it was creaking. Now it was just a question of waiting, something that was always so exciting, please note the sarcasm.

Twenty minutes later and she had shot maybe another few times. She was pretty sure that she had maybe another half dozen or so rounds that she was planning on saving in case she had missed any of the soldiers.

There was a groaning sound when Alex shifted position to shake out her arms, her body unused to sitting and waiting like this - apparently she needed to start doing stuff like hiding in trees more often. She froze with a barely uttered cuss passing her lips as she felt the branch she was perched on begin to give way.

Alex tossed her gun away from the tree so it wouldn't tangle her up as she started to make her way down. One branch broke under her, dropping the teen a few feet until she caught another with one hand, sending her swinging. Before she could get a better grip or transfer to a thicker limb, the one she was holding broke as well.

Between the momentum she had gotten from the swing created by her catch and the instinctive way she curled around herself, Alex wasn't able to catch another branch and crashed through back first. This wasn't the first time she had been in this position, but the last fall hadn't been from quite so high. At least the branches, while painful and causing their own welts and bruises, were sufficient enough to slow her so the landing wouldn't kill her, but it would still most likely knock her unconscious. She could just imagine the lecture Ben was going to give her for this, whenever she woke up.

She clenched her eyes shut just before landing, stars bursting behind her eyelids as she knocked her head on something before they faded into darkness.

* * *

Alex's eyes flew open when she heard the pained grunt from just under her right before she, and whoever she landed on, hit the ground. She quickly rolled off to see who had broken her fall.

Wolf was sprawled in the leaves and pine needles, eyes closed and a splash of paint over his heart that made Alex's old scar twinge in phantom pain.

"God, Wolf!" Alex breathed, crawling over to him to check on him. She shook his shoulder when the only thing she could find was that he wasn't responding to her attempts to talk him around. "Wolf, c'mon, wake up."

A strong hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to jump. "Will you just stop?" he growled softly, cracking open his eyes to glare at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, easing back from where she was leaning over him.

Before he could answer, someone had grabbed Alex's shoulders and spun her. Brown eyes blinked up at Neal as he looked her over. Snake knelt next to Wolf and, fending off his team leader's hands, checked on the man.

"Are you okay?" both men echoed Alex.

She blinked again then started giggling, the adrenaline combined with the lingering shock of the fall serving to make her a bit silly.

"Alex?" Neal's hands tightened on her shoulders and he ended up pulling her closer, barely refraining from shaking her.

"I'm fine," she said as Wolf growled out the same. "Where did you come from?"

"We were on our way out. All of us saw you fall. Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just some bruises. Wolf broke my fall."

Ben snorted from where he was standing. "Yeah. We saw. Apparently he was coming over to yell at you."

Alex looked passed Neal. "What?"

"For climbing the tree. You know that was stupid, right?"

"I didn't expect the branches to break," she muttered, turning to look at Wolf and leaning back against Neal's chest.

Snake got Wolf semi-vertical then moved to Alex's side. "Where are you hurt?"

Alex sighed. "I'm not, really. Just bruises on my back. I'll be sore and a bit stiff for a little while, but nothing major."

"How did you climb up there in those... Where are your shoes? And your padding?"

She blinked again and looked down at her feet, covered in dirt and sap as they were. "Over by the cars."

"Why did you take them off?"

Alex fixed an arch look on the medic. "Have you ever tried running through the woods in three inch heels?"

It was the older blond's turn to blink. He sighed. "Let me see your feet." Rather than give her the chance to object, he simply lifted one of her feet, cradling a heel in one long hand. "It doesn't look like you managed to hurt them," he said, peering at her other foot.

"Why did you climb the tree?" Wolf growled, getting to his feet and pushing away Ben's attempt to help.

"Better vantage point. Ben's said it's a good idea to find somewhere you likely wouldn't be seen," Alex responded, fending off Neal trying to pick her up and standing herself.

Ben looked at her. "I've also said to make sure you always have a way out. Climbing a tree really isn't that intelligent of a choice."

Alex scowled. "So? If those had been real bullets, it's not like most of you would have been able to chase me. And I can't believe how close I was able to get to some of you. I'm a girl. So what? It's just as easy for me to use a gun as it is for you to. Either way, you can end up dead," she snapped before storming over to the car.

Alex knew she had done a good job and came very close to having shot all of the men multiple times. She hadn't been able to find Bat and she was pretty sure that she had somehow missed Bear, but she knew she had hit Wolf at least five times and was rather proud of herself for that. For her age and the fact the men had much more training than she did, even taking into account the training she got from SCORPIA, she figured that Ben would be a little happier. What does he do instead? He acts like Blunt would have and points out her mistakes. Like it was something she'd do on an actual mission. Hell, if it was a real mission, she wouldn't have stopped running after completing her objective even to shoot the soldiers. It just usually turned out that she got caught or couldn't actually run anywhere - not that that had stopped her any.

Ben swore softly, catching the hurt look on Alex's face as she was stalking over to her shoes. It was then that the flags were noticed. He saw the dark look that crossed a couple of soldiers faces and spoke up. "Well, if it wasn't for that excitement, you'd have tried to kill me sooner." He gave a small smile when he saw he had their attention again.

Everyone ignored Neal's mutter of, "Excitement? Don't you mean heart-stopping terror?" as Coyote stepped in front of Ben. "What the hell were you doing then?"

"Showing you how aggravating working with MI6 can be. I figured that having the flag with me would be safer than just leaving it."

"So you decided to take our flag, get theirs, and tie them to Wolf's car?"

"Yep. And I got Alex to help. Worked pretty good too considering how it got everyone's attention and almost all of us ran over. Come on guys, think outside the box."

Coyote growled in a good imitation of Wolf. "The next time you want to pull crap like that, warn your team first."

Ben shrugged. "Didn't have the time to."

There was a general rolling of eyes at that and a few mutters along the lines of 'bullshit' and 'typical'.

Ben shrugged again and trailed after Neal.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Alex turned and smiled wryly at her boyfriend. "I'm fine considering I just fell out of a tree. I'm more concerned about James since I landed on him."

"Ah, he'll be fine. I've landed on him before," he said, smiling and hoping for a return. His smile dropped when all he got was a small quirk of her lips. "Alex..." He brushed some pine needles from her hair. "You don't seem okay."

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. It's just some bruises. I've had worse." She reached down to grab the armor they had rented for her only to see that Ben had it, and her gun, and was returning them.

"Worse than falling over twenty feet from a tree? Like what?" came from behind Neal as Snake walked up, followed by a limping Wolf.

Alex turned. "I've nearly drowned. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Wolf growled, half-glaring at her.

Alex smiled slightly, completely unaffected by it. Before they were quite sure of what was happening, the teen struck. She popped up and kissed Wolf's cheek. "Thank you." She moved back over to Neal's side and leaned against him, looking tired.

They just looked at her, startled into silence.

"Can we go now?"

* * *

After a couple conversations, which Alex completely missed due to curling up in the car, K-unit left the park and, on their way back to London, stopped for dinner. And to interrogate Alex about her performance, of course. Though they were nice enough to wait until after the food had been brought out before starting in on it.

"So what the hell was that?" Wolf demanded more than asked, since he figured she had enough 'recovery time'.

Alex scowled, finishing her bite and brandishing her spoon at him. "That was you and your buddies being jackasses and me showing you that you were."

"How the hell were we–"

"You underestimated me just because I'm a girl. I showed you that you were being stupid. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I'm useless. I already said this."

Neal placed a hand over hers and lowered the spoon. "Okay Alex, you're right. But... where did you learn all of that?"

She looked at him. "Ben's taken me paintballing a couple times."

They blinked and looked at Ben.

"You didn't ask. And she has a point," he said pointedly. "One that she's exploited more than once," he added, shooting a playful glower at the girl.

Alex just smiled at him and took another bite of ice cream, smugly proving his point since she had conned Ben into getting it for her and acted her age by deciding it was the better choice and eating it first.

"And screaming?" Snake asked, remembering the scare he had at hearing it so close to where he had been standing guard and the initial panicked thoughts that had flown through his mind.

"Diversion."

Wolf rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What about the insane act?"

"Same thing. And it's fun. My best friend is like that most of the time. After a while, you really don't notice it."

"Why did you do something as stupid as climbing a half-dead tree?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. And it looked sturdier than it was."

Alex shifted slightly as the meal, and the questions, wore on. She was able to answer almost everything truthfully, it just wasn't always the complete truth. Wolf was watching her closely and it was making her uncomfortable. It was reminding her of the last time he had had done this, back at the Beacons. And she knew what the expression meant; that something wasn't adding up for him and he was going to be suspicious until he figured it out. Alex knew that he was doing it on Neal's behalf, because of how protective he was of his team. She kind of wished that she wasn't on this end of it but the other, that he was willing to protect her without orders.

Wolf's eyes narrowed when the teen met his eyes before swiftly looking away, dropping her gaze to the floor. Now, where had he seen that before?

* * *

Snake and Ben were the first to be let out, in front of the small town house they split the rent of. Wolf headed to Neal's apartment building next, planning to head to his own flat afterward.

"Alex, I don't think it's a good idea for you to take the tube home. It's getting late," Neal said softly from where he was sat next to Alex in the backseat. "Would Jack be willing to come get you?"

"She would be, but she had another 'cooking lesson' today. Different instructor though. I doubt she's home yet."

"Then I'll see you home."

"I appreciate it, but I don't want you to have to do that. And you know I can handle myself."

"Yeah, but you're also banged up. I'd rather not risk it."

Alex opened her mouth to retort, but Wolf spoke up, cutting her off.

"Why don't I just drive her home?" He put the car in park and turned to look back at them.

The pair blinked and looked out the windows, not having realized that they had reached Neal's building.

"I don't want to impose," Alex said, smiling slightly. "I can walk," she added, looking at Neal.

"I'm offering so you won't be and I have to go across the city anyway. Don't argue."

Neal grinned. "Glad that's settled. James, make sure she gets in okay?" At his friend's nod, the brunet turned to his girlfriend and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. "Give me a call tomorrow and let me know how you're feeling please."

Alex gave him a blank look before sighing and nodding. "Alright." She followed him out of the car at his prompting and got into the front seat after a quick hug.

Neal paused as he was going to close the door and leaned down to look at Wolf. "And hold off on the inquisition you're planning until later."

"If you can't trust your girl with me, who can you?"

"Trust with her or trust with you?" Neal asked, lips twisting into a teasing smirk.

Wolf let out a laugh. "Whichever." He shifted the car into gear and raised an eyebrow at the younger two, reminding Alex to fasten her seat belt and Neal to close the door.

It was quiet the first couple minutes of the drive, save the directions Alex gave him. Wolf watched the girl from the corner of his eye, something in her posture and manner was nagging at him. He knew he had seen it before...

Wolf had a sudden vision of a blond boy, clothed in oversized clothes, with the same brown eyes that looked passed him, down at a table, down at his boots, head bowed as he was seated down the way during a meal, during exercises, next to him on a plane and staring out the window as the girl was now doing. Actually, now that he was thinking on it, that boy-that-wasn't-a-boy was remarkably like this girl; they had the same slow-burning anger, the same mix of confidence and insecurity, the same tired look in their eyes (though it was more tempered in this girl - from more experience maybe? He prayed not).

Taking one more glance at the girl, Wolf decided to go out on a limb and try something. "So, Cub, have you had many missions since France?"

"Some," she answered absently, lulled by the movement of the car. She blinked as Wolf's lips pressed into a harsh line. "...People would ask if you were drunk if you called them an odd name. Why would you give me a nickname? Especially one that goes with your buddies'."

Wolf grunted in irritation, stopping at a red light. "Don't jerk me around Alex. Which mission, no, where did you and Ben meet up again? Hell, nevermind that. Neal. Are you playing him?"

Alex turned, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What the hell gives you the right to say that?"

"You're a spy - lying is something you types just do."

Alex snarled at him. "You SAS are usually only good for breaking down doors, but that didn't stop you from trying your hand at manipulation when I was fourteen." She shoved the door open at the next stop and started down the street, back stiff.

Wolf cursed and pulled into a spot, throwing it into park without bothering to try and straighten the car. He shoved his own door open and took after Alex at a run. "Alex!" He cursed again when she didn't even bother looking back and just broke into a run. "Cub!"

He certainly had to give it to her, she was fast - it wouldn't normally take seven blocks for him to catch someone - and she was in heels. He didn't want to think of how long it would take if she was in sneakers. He wasn't willing to admit that he might not be able to catch her in those circumstances.

Just before Alex was able to turn a corner, Wolf snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her back against his chest. "Just calm down, would you?"

"Fuck you! Let go of me!" She threw an elbow back, getting him to ease his grip as he leaned back to avoid the blow from connecting with his nose. It had been broken once before and he didn't wish to repeat the experience. The teen twisted, connecting a hard slap that made them both freeze at the way it echoed in the empty street.

Wolf blinked wide eyes at her, looking mildly put out. "...I haven't been slapped since I was in school," he said slowly, sounding surprised.

Alex's eyes narrowed again and she swung her hand back a second time.

Wolf caught the slap this time and glared at her. "Don't push your luck, Cub." He grunted, shifting his grip and tossing her over his shoulder, ignoring the twinge from where a rock had dug in earlier.

Alex let out a huff of air then hit his back, managing to find that same spot. "Put me down you... you... over-grown mass of muscle!"

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Depends on if you're going to try to kill me or not," she muttered under her breath.

Wolf stopped and put her on her feet, harder than he had intended to if the way she staggered was any indication. "What the hell does that mean?"

She didn't meet his eyes. "Nothing." She turned away as if that would make him forget the subject.

He scowled but bit his lip, figuring that demanding answers would just make her tight-lipped. He put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the car, getting the door for her. He sighed once he got into the car and started it again. "Look, Cub, I just wanted to make sure that no one is going to get hurt."

She didn't respond but the look she gave him was answer enough, the haunted quality to her eyes making his gut tighten a little. It was something he had seen in fellow soldiers, had grown somewhat used to seeing in them, but it certainly wasn't something he ever wanted to see in a teenage girl, especially not one so closely intertwined with his unit.

Wolf nodded slightly, murmuring "I see," inferring correctly that it was too late, people already had been hurt, that she had tried her hardest so that it wouldn't happen, and that she was going to do her best to see that it didn't happen again.

It was quiet until they pulled into Alex's drive. Wolf put his hand on her shoulder when she went to open the door. Tired brown eyes met his gaze.

He took a deep breath, forcing his pride down, knowing that he needed to say this and that it could change how things were between the pair of them. "I'm sorry. For a lot of things. And I want you to know that, if you need help or to talk or whatever, you can come to me, no matter what. You're a member of my unit and for that alone I will do what I can, but... I can tell that Ben and Neal see something in you, and I trust them in that, and I know that I might not be the most observant when it comes to other people and..." He screwed up his face in aggravation. "This isn't coming out how I wanted it to."

Alex cocked her head. "Just be blunt. It's what you're good at," she said with a slight smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Wolf met her eyes, his dark orbs serious. "I want to know what they see in you, I want to get to know you, try to be friends, and I want to make up for all that shit I did to you. I'd like to try being friends and, at some point, for the five of us to be an actual unit." At the surprised look on the girl's face, he sighed. "Just think about it, okay?" He scribbled his number on a napkin that had been in his glove box and passed it to her. "Give me a call if you're okay with that." Hopefully she'd take him up on his offer this time.

Alex blinked a few times. "Alright," she responded softly, absently accepting the napkin. "Thanks for the ride."

Wolf nodded, watching her get out of the car and walk up to the door. He didn't pull out of the drive until after she had closed the door behind her, returning her wave as she did.

Maybe things wouldn't turn out to be so hectic for the once spy and his teammate. Heaven knew they could use the break.

Wolf shook his head. Who was he kidding? None of them were that lucky.


	10. Wolf's wake up call

I am sorry for taking so long to get this up (though I should probably quit apologizing since it keeps happening) and that this is a bit of filler - what I had planned just didn't want to cooperate and I don't know if I'm going to post it. There had also been some problems between my boyfriend and I and we've recently broken up so I haven't had the drive to write at all, much less in a romance. That said, I've got another poll up if anyone is interested in giving their opinion.

* * *

**_10_**

Wolf sighed softly, kicking his boots into a corner as he locked his door again. That had been a difficult mission and he wasn't about to prolong being able to crawl into bed any longer than he had to, especially not by being loud at half past one in the morning and waking his neighbors. His bag hit the floor with a dull fwump seconds before he flopped onto his bed with a similar sound.

The soldier was mostly asleep when his phone began to ring. He half-growled, half-groaned, turning his head just enough to glare at the offending object. After several rings, the phone cut off and he heard the machine start, so he let his eyes fall closed again.

"...Shit..."

The softly breathed curse over the line had Wolf's eyes popping open and him out of bed, scrambling to pick up the handset. He couldn't think of one good reason for this particular person to be calling him of all people at this time of night.

"Cub!" he nearly shouted as soon as the receiver had cleared its cradle. Nearly hitting himself in the face in his haste to get the phone pressed to his ear, he hoped that she hadn't hung up yet.

There was silence on the other end then a sigh. He had never been any good at interpreting those so he didn't bother to try this time.

"Wolf?"

"Cub, why are you calling? What's wrong?"

She laughed slightly. "Sorry for the time, but we kind of need some help."

"We?" Wolf wasn't about to assume that it was something relatively minor until she told him exactly what was going on, and even then he was going to guess it was worse than what she said. Both from what he had heard about her as an agent and what he had experienced himself, she had the habit of understating things.

"It's a bit of a story, but Tom and I need a ride."

Wolf suppressed a yawn, rubbing his face with a hand. "Isn't Tom that psycho kid Ben was telling me about?"

"He isn't psychotic... Just hyper and weird."

"Okay, whatever. Where are you?" He pushed himself up and reached under his bed to fish out a pair of sneakers.

The location she rattled off had his eyebrows climbing toward his hair. "Do I even want to know how you ended up there?"

"Probably not. For once though, it is completely not my fault." Wolf heard a laugh in the background. "Shut up Tom."

"I'm on my way. See if you can find a store or something to wait in."

"The closest place is a strip club. While Tom might not mind that, I don't want to deal with it and I doubt you really want to get us from one."

"No. Find a streetlamp to stand under."

She sighed and, even given his lack of sigh translation abilities, he could tell that she was rolling her eyes too. "We'll be fine."

Wolf grunted then hung up. He took a few seconds to copy the number into his phone before grabbing his keys and wallet and walking out the door.

* * *

When he pulled up to where the teens were, he growled softly upon seeing them. He got out and glared at them over the roof.

"You didn't mention that you had been beaten to hell."

Alex gave him a flat look. "That's because we hadn't. This happened after I called."

Wolf glared harder before snapping at the pair. "Get in the damn car." He watched the boy jump and scramble into the back, not even noticing the way he knocked his arm on the door.

Alex got into the front much more slowly and favoring one of her legs. "You don't have to scare him."

Wolf smirked, getting in again himself. He restarted the car and pulled into the street. "So what the hell happened? And why did you call me?"

"Ben's on a business trip - Prague or Portugal or Poland or something like that." At his look, she shrugged. "It started with a P."

Wolf snorted. He knew damn well that she wouldn't forget something like that.

"Why not call Neal?" He frowned as soon as he said it and didn't need to see the look she shot him to know what she had been thinking. "Nevermind."

"Exactly. He'd get paranoid and hover." It was her turn to frown. "Why are you in your fatigues?"

"Just got back."

Alex winced. "Sorry. I didn't know."

Wolf shrugged a shoulder, using the mirror to glance over Tom. "Do I need to take either of you to the hospital?"

"No. Tom just has some bruises and scrapes and a strained shoulder. I'm fine."

The man grunted. "Where am I taking him?"

"We're both staying at my house."

Wolf nodded, glancing back at the boy again. He shook his head when he saw how Tom had fallen asleep already. He looked at Alex. "So what happened?"

Alex sighed, sinking down in her seat. She sighed again before speaking. "Jack, my guardian, is visiting a college friend of hers who lives in Germany. It was supposed to be for a couple days and I'd stay at Tom's since we had a project due on Friday and Ben's on his trip."

"It's Saturday. Sunday." Wolf sighed and grumbled something.

"Yeah." Alex pushed her hair away from her face. "It snowed there just before Jack was supposed to come back and she got snowed in. She's supposed to be able to get back tomorrow now." Alex shrugged. "Anyway, Tom's parents had a particularly bad night so we decided to go out and do something then stay at my house."

"What did you guys do?" Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

Alex shifted - and that did nothing to ease Wolf's unease in the slightest - then answered. "Caught a movie, went out to eat," she mumbled something under her breath, "then called you." She smiled brightly. "Where'd you go on your mission? Was anyone hurt?"

He glowered at her - the concern was genuine enough, but the attempt as misdirection was entirely too obvious. "You know I can't say and no, everyone's fine. Now what the hell did you say?"

Alex blinked at him, smile faltering not a bit as her eyes grew calculating.

"And don't bullshit me, Cub. What did you say after eating and before calling me?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the glove box. She muttered something that he just barely heard.

He braked hard and stared at her, peripherally aware of and grateful for how empty the street was. "What? Please tell me I didn't hear you correctly." At the dark glare she aimed at him, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You realize that you need to report the fact that your friend was kidnapped, even if you were able to rescue him."

Alex shook her head. "I got him out just before the cops came down on the building. There were drugs all over the place and a few other kids. Yes, they were fine and yes, I knew the cops were coming, that's why I left them there. And before you decide to lecture, I do not want MI6 to know about it and decide to rope me into something again, even if they said they wouldn't."

Wolf sighed before starting to drive again. "You're sure that he's okay?"

Alex nodded. "It was just chloroform. It's mostly out of his system if not completely."

Wolf glanced at her. "Do I want to know how you know that?"

She shrugged. "Probably not."

He nodded, pulling into her driveway as it started to snow.

Alex reached back to shake Tom awake when Wolf stopped her.

"Go open the door. I'll carry him in."

She blinked in surprise before smiling and nodding.

Wolf watched her walk up the drive, her stride somewhat better than earlier, before gently maneuvering Tom out of the car and following her. He carried the boy up the stairs and set him on the bed Alex led him to. His lips twisted slightly as he watched the ex-spy remove her friend's shoes and spread a blanket over him.

She turned and blinked in surprise. "What?" she asked, somewhat defensive at the half-smile on Wolf's face, before pushing him out into the hall and closing the door behind them.

Wolf shook his head. "Does he know you do that?"

"No. And you're not going to tell him or anyone else."

Wolf raised his hands to placate her. "Got it. Can't let anyone know that Cub's a softie."

Alex shot him a different look halfway down the stairs. "Look who's talking."

Wolf huffed, following her into the kitchen. "You, the team, and my family are the exceptions." He watched her limp from one of the cabinets to the fridge before he rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

She turned, jumping in surprise at his proximity, and actually yelped when he picked her up and plunked her onto the counter. "What are you doing?"

This time it was Alex who received the flat look. "I'm going to check your leg then your ribs. You've been favoring both."

As Alex opened her mouth to argue, he gently pressed his fingertips against her side, the same side as the leg she had been favoring. She cut herself off with a hiss of pain, biting her lip. After several moments, she spoke, "You're a sadistic fuck, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Alex huffed, scowling and crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. But I can take care of my ribs myself."

Wolf glanced up from her ankle. "You might have broken ribs."

"They aren't broken. I've dealt with that before. They're just bruised."

"Cub, they should be looked at."

"You aren't going to do it."

It was Wolf's turn to scowl. He dropped her foot as he straightened to glare at her. "Why not? Are you going to tell me you're shy?"

Alex glared back at him. "You aren't my doctor, my boyfriend, or related to me so I am not going to let you look at my chest."

"Neal better not have."

"He hasn't. And it isn't any of your business anyway."

Wolf opened his mouth to snap back at her before cutting himself off and growling. "Your ribs need to be looked at. I've already seen you naked so there really isn't any reason to be shy."

Alex gaped at him. "I am so glad there isn't anyone here to hear that," she hissed, eyes narrowing. "And if I had known you were there, do you realize how much I would have freaked?" Of course, that was a large part of why she wouldn't let him look. She did not want to attempt to explain the scars from her missions, and she was going to do her best to avoid any one of the soldiers from finding out about the bullet scar.

Wolf made a vague motion with his hand, conceding her the point. "You still need -"

"Look," Alex cut him off. "If it makes you feel better, I'll wrap my ribs, okay?"

He sighed. "Cub-"

"You saw what happened in France. This isn't much different, injury wise."

Wolf stopped, blinking. What could he say to that? She did have a point. He sighed again. "Alright. Just make sure you go to the hospital if you start to feel worse, okay?"

Alex nodded. She slid off the counter when he had finished looking at her leg. "Thanks... James. I really appreciate the help."

He nodded, helping himself to a glass of water. "...Thanks for trusting me."

She smiled slightly, half-frowning at the glass. "What are you doing?"

The look the man shot her made Alex pause, something in her chest tightening uncomfortably. It was something she had seen on Ian's face several times when she was younger. Apparently Ben was right and that meant that she would have to hit him or something the next time she saw him.

"I'm not leaving the two of you here alone," Wolf said, leaning back against the counter. "You have blood on your head, he was drugged, and if either of you need to get to the hospital, you'll need a way to get there. Either I stay or you come home with me, and I don't have the room."

Alex blinked in surprise before looking away. "You don't need to. We'll be fine."

"I know I don't need to. I want to." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I thought we covered this last month. You're a member of my team, the girlfriend of one of my best friends, and hopefully you'll be one of them sometime soon. I'm going to do what I can to help and if sleeping on the couch might help, then I don't mind doing it. Just so long as I actually can sleep."

Alex swallowed. "Thanks," she whispered. She never cried so why had that brought tears to her eyes? She was going to blame the adrenaline and stress from earlier and admit to nothing.

Wolf eyed her before sighing. He pushed off the counter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a gruff hug. "You did good," he muttered.

Alex wrapped her arms around him, clenching her eyes shut against the moisture.

The soldier patted her hair before pulling away. "Go clean up and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

Alex smiled and went up the stairs. When she had finished, she pulled out a spare quilt and crept down to the living room. She bit her lip at the way Wolf was sprawled over the couch, one arm hanging off and the other over his head, and gently spread the blanket over him before returning upstairs to rest.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that maybe, just maybe, things would continue to get better.


	11. Alex's birthday

To Kill A Mockingjay and I are organizing what will hopefully become the annual Alex Rider Fanfiction Awards. Check it out here: forum. fanfiction .net/forum/The_Royal_General_Bank/93073/ .

As a note, the name of the pizza place, Fio Rito, is somewhere I grew up going to. They're out of business now because the original owner had to sell due to his age and the new owners sucked. You probably don't care all that much, but I wanted to share and to say that I don't own the restaurant.

* * *

_**11**_

"Hello?"

"Neal, where are you taking Alex tomorrow?"

Neal blinked, glancing at his phone in confusion. "What?"

He heard Ben sigh. "For her birthday? Where are you taking her to dinner?"

"Her birthday? What?" He ignored the curious look James shot him, getting to his feet and moving to the hall. "She didn't tell me it was her birthday. Crap! Is she expecting anything? What should I get her? ...Why the hell didn't she tell me about her birthday?"

"She didn't say anything? Why am I not surprised?"

Neal shrugged helplessly. "She said she didn't want to do anything for Valentine's Day - something about Tom. She didn't say it was her birthday."

"It isn't. Saturday is. Jack is having a small party for her friends. Look, just figure it out and surprise her tomorrow. If she gets upset, tell her I threatened you again."

"Right. Okay. Thanks Ben." He got off the phone and wandered back into the living room. Seeing James' raised eyebrow, he shrugged again. "Apparently it's Alex's birthday this week. What the hell am I going to get her?"

James' lips quirked into an amused smirk. "Didn't we just have this conversation a couple months ago?"

Neal gave him a sour look. "And a fat lot of help you were."

"She's your girlfriend, not mine." _Not that I would have known what to get her myself. I'm just glad Jack was willing to help._ "Just do like you did for Christmas, get her something practical. Mace or something."

Neal snorted, flopping onto a chair. "Just because you think it's a great gift idea, doesn't mean she will."

James shot him a look. "You've been dating her how long now? Eight or nine months? Shouldn't you know this by now?" _And she did like the knives so there... Shit, I've spent too much time with that brat, Tom. Why the hell did I agree to teach him how to drive?_

Neal shrugged. "I do. I just want to get her something special."

"What did you get her for Christmas again? A necklace?"

"Yeah."

"So get her matching earrings or a bracelet or something... And a stuffed bear. Girls always seem to like those."

Neal thought about it then nodded. "Okay. Sounds good... Where should I take her to eat? That pizza place we always go to or that French place Dave was telling us about?"

James rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking me? I don't know. Go with the French. Give her a reason to dress up a bit. Like you said, we're always at Fio Rito."

Neal nodded again, tried to reserve a table, had to try a few more places, gave up declaring that it would be pizza anyway, then settled in to watch the rest of the movie with James.

* * *

Alex frowned, looking at the clothes folded by the sink. That was not what she had grabbed before getting in the shower. At least she now knew why Jack had come in earlier. _Forgot her hairbrush my foot_, was the uncharitable thought going through the blonde's head. _She always forgets it_.

After wrapping her towel around her body, she opened the door and moved toward the stairs to yell down at Jack, planning to go to her room for her original outfit after. That got thrown out the window when she saw Jack talking with Neal, who had seen her and was gaping.

Alex stared at him blankly for a few seconds before shrieking and vanishing into the bathroom again. "I hate you Jack!" she hollered, ignoring the redhead's howls of laughter, and slammed the door shut. She avoiding looking in the mirror, not wanting to see how red she could feel her face was, and sat on the closed toilet.

There was a knock on the door a couple minutes later.

"Alex?" Neal's voice called.

Alex moaned softly, mortified, and dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry. Jack said she'd let you know that I was coming over... I swear I didn't see anything. Well, not really. I mean, obviously I saw you but I didn't see anything you wouldn't want me to, but if you wanted me to, then that's okay, but we should probably talk about stuff like that before actually doing it. Not it it, but anything that involves a lack of clothes because Ben would probably kill me. 'Course, I think he'd kill me just for thinking it, but I can't help that because you're very attractive so I have those kinds of thoughts even though I'm trying not to since you're only sixteen. Seventeen. Sixteen. Shit. Sorry. An‒"

Alex started laughing, cutting him off. There was an embarrassed silence on the other side of the door before he broke it.

"I sounded like an idiot, didn't I?" He huffed out a breath then there was a soft scraping sound from the wall next to the door - most likely he had leaned against it and slid down to sit on the floor. "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm here to take you out for your birthday if you want to go, so... Surprise?"

Alex smiled, half-fond and half-sad, looking at the door he was on the other side of. "Okay. I'll be out in a bit." If he was this upset over something that wasn't that big of deal in the long run, how would he react to her telling him about her past, about being Cub?

* * *

Neal looked up from where he was still sitting outside the bathroom when Alex opened the door maybe twenty minutes later. He blinked, climbing to his feet, and stared at her. He had heard her drying her hair and had assumed she would put on makeup, but the kinds of things girls could do with stuff that looked like instruments of torture to him still astonished him.

He smiled, staring in awe. "I'm a lucky man to be dating someone as gorgeous as you," he commented, eying the way her jeans clung to her legs and how her sweater brought out her eyes. Her hair was tied back and lightly curled while neutral colored makeups enhanced her features. He grinned when she blushed.

"Well, then, m'lady. Shall we?" He offered his arm with a half-bow.

Alex laughed, pushing him lightly. "I need to get my stuff first," she said, moving to go around him. She frowned at the arm he put out, blocking her way. "Neal?"

He smiled and braced himself against the wall, hands to either side of her, and leaned down to cover her lips with his. He kissed her, lightly at first before slowly deepening it.

Alex sighed, leaning back against the wall as Neal stepped closer, the fingers of one hand brushing the side of her neck and along her jawline. She stared up at him after he pulled away, gasping softly. "Uh... What...?"

Neal smirked. "I couldn't help it." His lips twisted slightly and he forced himself to step back. "But we'll never get out of here if I don't."

She blushed lightly and nodded before smirking herself and dropping her voice to a slightly husky tone. "Like I can help it that you make my knees weak," she said then flounced to her room before he could react.

He blinked then laughed. "Evil, evil girl," he muttered, doing his best to ignore the way Jack was grinning at him from the bottom of the stairs. "You aren't any better," he added, loud enough for the redhead to hear.

"Who do you think she learned it from?" was the retort, full of laughter, before she vanished into the kitchen.

Neal glanced at Alex's open door then made himself go downstairs. Following her would prove to be just too big of a temptation and they really wouldn't leave. Not that he'd complain about wasting the afternoon like that.

He turned, hearing Alex coming down behind him. He smiled at the sensible boots she was wearing and the scarf she was wrapping around her neck.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured, holding out a gift bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she responded.

"I know. Now shut up and open it," he said, grinning as he quoted what she had said on his birthday.

She grinned back, setting down the bag and pulling out the tissue paper. Her hand met with something soft and, when she pulled it out, she started laughing. It was a stuffed bear dressed in camouflage pants and a black t-shirt. "He's adorable," she said, giving it a hug before kissing Neal's cheek.

Well, she tried to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last second and caught her lips again. He put an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

Alex laughed again, hitting him in the face with the bear. "I thought you said we were supposed to be going somewhere?"

Jack reappeared in the door to the kitchen as Neal was helping Alex into her coat. "Try and have her back by midnight, okay? Have fun."

Neal nodded. "Probably be back before then. We're walking," he answered, opening the door.

"So, I was thinking we could go ice skating and get a pizza. I tried to make reservations for this French place, but they were booked already because of Sunday. Sorry."

Alex shrugged from where she was tucked under his arm. "It's fine. I don't much like French food anyhow." She smiled up at him. "Skating and pizza sounds fun. I haven't gone ice skating before."

"Okay. We have a plan for once."

"However vague."

Neal stuck his tongue out at her then yelped when she shoved him into a snow pile. He dug himself out and lunged at her, laughing. He chased after her, scooping up some snow as he ran to lob it at her.

They had reached the park when she returned fire and hit him in the face. He yelped again and staggered, putting a hand to his face, half covering his eye.

"Neal? Are you okay?" she called, jogging back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine," he said.

Alex had a second or two to see the smirk that had been hidden by his hand, but by then it was too late. He tackled her into the snow, forcing a shout from her.

They wrestled for a few minutes, he trying to pin her and she doing her best to get away, both trying not to hurt the other.

Neal laughed triumphantly when he finally got her, pushing up slightly to grin down at her. His breath caught slightly at the way her hair was spread around her head and the pink flush spread over her cheeks. He licked suddenly dry lips, gaze drifting from her eyes down to her lips, and leaned down, their gasping breaths mingling in the cool air.

Alex smiled slightly then her eyes flickered to something behind him.

This time, it was Neal's turn to shout in surprise as someone slammed into his side, yanking him off of Alex.

Alex started laughing at the way that Tom and a couple other friends from school were yelling, dog-piled on the soldier.

"Guys," she called. "It's okay. That's my boyfriend." She got up and started to pull at them.

Tom blinked and looked at the man under him. "Oh, sorry Neal," he apologized, quickly getting up and hiding behind Alex, doing his best to avoid the irritated glare leveled at the three boys.

"Thanks guys, but I didn't need to be rescued," Alex said, moving over to Neal and tucking herself under his arm again. Seeing one of them open his mouth, she smoothly overrode him. "Neal and I are on a date. I'll see you guys on Monday, okay?"

Tom nodded quickly. "Okay. See you." He started to usher the other two away.

Neal sighed. "It's always something, isn't it?"

Alex giggled. "Things wouldn't be as interesting."

He shrugged. "I guess." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "How about we get that pizza first and try to dry out some?"

"Sounds good," she answered.

This, of course, was when the bomb exploded.


	12. Immediate aftermath

Really short update for everyone. Hope it isn't as evil as the last chapter. =)

And in chapter 11, I changed what Wolf is teaching Tom - I forgot that Ben was doing that and teaching Jack too. So, Wolf is teaching Tom how to drive.

To Kill A Mockingjay and I are organizing what will hopefully become the annual Alex Rider Fanfiction Awards. Check it out here: forum. fanfiction .net/forum/The_Royal_General_Bank/93073/ . Nominations are open and will be until November 1.

* * *

_**12**_

Neal groaned softly, coming around. There was a harsh ringing in his ears that made the ache in his head worse. He forced himself to roll over, pushing to his elbows as he did his best to ignore the way his stomach rolled. His gaze skipped around the area, not focusing on anything for long.

What the hell had happened?

Sound was slowly filtering through the cotton filling his head and with it, the memory of what had happened. He had an impression of sparkling brown eyes then heat and sound.

Neal jerked up onto his knees and nearly fell right back over, retching. Okay, apparently he had to take things a bit slow. A bomb had exploded - and who the hell set a bomb to go off in the middle of a park two days before St. Valentine's Day? It was not that long ago, to judge by the screams, crying, and approaching emergency sirens. He was in London, but not with his unit. He never would have noticed any of their eyes like that so, who? It was... a date? With Alex, right? Oh, god.

"Alex!"

Neal forced himself to his feet, not noticing the way he staggered or how his body screamed at him for the sudden movement.

"Alex!"

He spun in place, desperately searching for her. She had just been here. Where could she have gone?

A pair of hands grabbed his arm, halting his movement. Wild hazel eyes met scared green-hazel. The soldier blinked, focusing on his girlfriend's best friend.

"Tom?" he asked absently, still dazed. He watched the teenager's lips move, but couldn't quite grasp what was being said.

A sharp slap brought things back into focus. "Get a grip!" Tom was yelling, losing his own battle with panic.

"Tom, where's Alex?" Neal demanded, catching the boy's arms.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Some guys grabbed her while you were out! I tried to follow, but they put her in a van and took off!"

Neal felt the world sway. Was this his fault? Had some enemy discovered who he was and went after his girlfriend? Why? How?

"What do we do?" Tom asked, sounding very small.

Neal just stared at him, feeling lost himself. "C- call Jack," he said. "T- t- tell her to call B-Ben and have him come here." He pulled out his own cell phone and fumbled it open. Thank god for speed dial because he didn't think he'd be able to dial Wolf with the way his hands were shaking. He dimly realized that it, and the stuttering, was due to shock, but it wasn't like he had the luxury to give in to it.

" 'Lo?" came over the speaker.

"Wolf," was all he could manage, disbelief beginning to set in against his will. She had just been here. And now she was gone. No, not gone. Missing.

The wording didn't really matter. What did was that she wasn't here and he didn't know how she was. He could feel blood dripping down his arm. What if she was hurt? What if she needed a doctor? Would they tend to her? Or would she... No! He wasn't going to think that. She'd be fine.

"-eal? Neal! What the hell happened? Where are you? ...Eagle! Status report!"

The tone finally sank in, even if the words didn't. Neal managed to stumble his way through what had happened, but he wasn't completely certain what he said.

"Eagle, you have to focus," a new voice, Snake, said. "Is there anyone with you?"

And that brought it all back. "She's gone," he whispered, picturing the horrible things he had seen done to people, seen the aftermath of, happening to her. He squeezed his eyes shut as if it would stop the images playing out in his mind, silence her voice screaming in pain and fear.

So lost was he in these dark thoughts, that Neal didn't even notice sinking to his knees, didn't feel someone take the phone from his limp hand, didn't hear his friends and teammates run up or Tom do his best to explain what had happened through his own shock and pain and fear.

Neal flinched when someone touched the side of his head, drawing his attention to the heavily bleeding gash over his ear and the pain radiating from it. He saw Snake crouched in front of him, lips moving in questions, saw Ben trying to calm a hysterical Tom, hands on the boy's shoulders, saw Wolf stood over all of them, glaring at anything and everything.

She was gone, taken from right next to him. He thought he could keep her safe; it was why he hadn't told her what he really did for a living. Would she be safer if he had?

The dull roar that had been at the edge of his perception rose up and washed over him. Neal let it, let himself be taken by unconsciousness, let himself indulge in that small escape.


	13. Moving out

To Kill A Mockingjay and I are organizing what will hopefully become the annual Alex Rider Fanfiction Awards. Check it out here: forum. fanfiction .net/forum/The_Royal_General_Bank/93073/ . Nominations are open and will be until November 1.

* * *

_**13**_

"Eagle, are you sure you'll be able to do this? If you're not going to be able to focus, we'll leave you here."

Neal shot Ben a scathing look. "It's been two days. Who knows what kind of hell they've put her through? I'm coming."

Blue eyes studied the soldier's face, taking in and disregarding the bandages still wrapped around his head. He sighed. "Alright. Just don't do anything stupid. Alex would never forgive either of us if anything happened to you."

Neal snorted slightly, turning away. "She'd have to be alive first," he muttered bitterly.

Neal yelped in surprised pain when his shoulder was grabbed and he was shoved against the wall, his head bouncing off of it. He stared at Ben in surprise as the spy fisted his hands in the other brunet's collar.

"Do not talk like that. Do not give up on her."

"C'mon, Fox, what are the odds she's still alive?" Neal scoffed, doing his best to hide how much that thought pained him.

"It doesn't matter. You can't give up on her. You've seen her, you know how she is. You think she isn't doing her damnedest to get out? I pulled strings to make sure you and Wolf and Snake could come - hell, so I could! Are you going to tell me that it was a mistake?" he hissed.

Hazel eyes blinked then dropped. "No... But how can you be so sure?"

Ben sighed again, letting go of his friend and stepping back. "I know Alex. I know a bit more about her than you do and it's because of that knowledge that I can be so sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "And no, I won't tell you. It's her place to. I do know that she hasn't told you yet because she's afraid of what you'll think, of how you're going to react."

"About what?"

Ben shook his head. "I've said too much as it is." He turned toward the opening door.

"Ben," Neal started, reaching for his shoulder.

"No." Ben shook his head. "It's Alex's secret, not mine. Just... Promise me you'll listen to her?"

Neal looked at him for several seconds then nodded. "Alright." He turned toward where Wolf was stood.

"We're moving out now."

* * *

Alex groaned softly, swimming her way back into awareness. Her head throbbed in time with her pulse, her joints ached, and her wrists were rubbed raw and bloody. What the hell had happened?

Oh yeah. They had been using electricity to torture her for information on something she had no idea about.

From what she had managed to gather so far, this group was doing something with drugs or weapons or human trafficking or some combination thereof - they had been talking a lot, the idiots. They might even be affiliated with those guys who had kidnapped Tom. Apparently, one of the men in the group had been training at Malagosto while she had been there and recognized her in the park, somehow. For once, her reputation had prevented her from being shot at immediately. They wanted to know what she knew and had dropped a remote detonated bomb into a trash bin not too far from where she and Neal had been.

Neal. A flash of sadness quickly stifled by anger went through her. They had killed him and she was going to make them pay. Her two years of retirement had let people forget just what she was capable of and she had every intention of reeducating them; she may not have used most of training from Scorpia, but that didn't mean she had forgotten it either. And when she was done here, then she was going after everyone these idiots associated with. No sense in putting it off - she had already done similar and look at where it got her, or rather what it had made her lose, who it was she had lost. She'd give them reason to fear her again.

As soon as she could get herself free that is. One more bout of torture should do it, if this last one hadn't.

She lifted her head from where it rested against her shoulder and looked around, taking in how she was alone this time. _Small favors_, she thought irritably. _Waiting to be tortured sucks. I'd rather just have it done with_. She tugged at the ropes around her wrists, feeling how they slid around, slick with her own blood. _Well, I may not need to wait around_.

Getting one hand free, Alex made quick work of the rest of her restraints, ignoring how her muscles twitched and contracted painfully. She pushed to her feet, casting her eyes over the junk littered around the room, and grabbed the knife they had used to cut into her arms and legs and stomach, its blade slightly curved, her blood dried along its edge.

Alex padded over to the door on bare feet. They had taken her boots earlier, not happy with the amount of damage she could do with them - that was when they had wised up and tied her ankles - and there wasn't much point in leaving her socks on, she'd be more likely to slip wearing them. She tried the knob, rolling her eyes when it turned easily in her hand. Either she was being underestimated the same way as she had used to be or they really had managed to forget the way she derailed plans half-accidentally. Well, this time, it wouldn't be on accident.

Easing the door open a bit, she peered into the hall before slipping out herself. The first person she came across, she recognized as one of the group who had taken Tom. Why the hell wasn't he in jail?

Alex sneaked up behind the man, catching him off guard as he turned the corner. Before he could do or say anything, the knife she held flashed in the light, cutting through stubble and skin and sinew, scraping against bone.

Leaving the mess behind her, Alex continued down the hall.


	14. Getting Alex

Not to spoil anything, but a little additional warning for slightly more swearing, gore, and mentions of rape.

To Kill A Mockingjay and I are organizing what will hopefully become the annual Alex Rider Fanfiction Awards. Check it out here: forum. fanfiction .net/forum/The_Royal_General_Bank/93073/ . Nominations are open and will be until November 1.

* * *

**_14_**

Getting into the building hadn't been difficult at all, something that didn't sit well with any of the soldiers. The fact that the main power was down and the backup lights were flickering like some sort of horror movie didn't help any. And when they came across the first body?

That was actually kind of amusing, in a rather morbid sort of way.

The man they had leading the group, Moth, slipped in something and fell, landing with a squelchy thud that was oddly muffled. He had started to push himself up but pulled back his hand with a soft curse. He wasn't sure what he had touched, but it was cold and wet and slimy and felt vaguely like overgrown slugs.

It was about then that the light overhead strengthened for a few seconds, long enough for Moth to see that he had slipped on congealing blood and other body fluids and had put his hand into the pile of intestines that had slid from the body he was half-laying on. One that was staring at him with shocked, glassy eyes.

Moth barely bit back the yell that burst up his throat, but he didn't bother to, couldn't really, stop himself from throwing himself back and crashing into someone else's legs.

"Sweet merciful god," someone muttered above him.

Fox slipped to the front of the group, wondering what was going on, and stopped abruptly when he saw the body that was spread over the nearly ten foot wide hallway. He swallowed dryly, wide blue eyes skipping around the mess. All of the things he had seen in the past few years, and this wasn't anywhere near any of that. Who the hell used what to do this?

Feeling a morbid sense of curiosity and caution, Fox edged closer, careful where he put his feet. One person smelling like an abattoir was more than enough. He crouched and peered at the wounds on the body.

"Snake, you got any idea what could have done this?"

The blond grimaced and followed him, leaning down. "Blade," he said after a little. "Roughly forearm length. Sharp. Used by someone who is either very strong or very angry."

"As interesting as this episode of CSI is, can we get moving?" Wolf snapped, glancing at the somewhat less experienced soldiers who were shifting uneasily then at Eagle, who had his lips pressed into a thin white line.

The pair nodded, falling in with the group, Moth gratefully relinquishing the lead to Wolf.

Wolf scowled to himself, wishing the lights would either stay on so they could see or stay off so they could have used night vision goggles. As it was, he was just irritated about the dripped blood trail they were following and using that to cover his worry for Alex. He knew the rest of his unit were trying not to have the same thoughts he kept suppressing - Alex, laying dead and cold on the ground, torn apart like that poor bastard had been. Enemy or not, no one really deserved that.

The soldiers froze when a scream of pain echoed down the hall.

A curse from behind drew Wolf's attention. As he was turning to see what the problem was, someone jostled him out of the way and into the wall. Looking up, he bit out his own curse and broke into a run.

Eagle had just burst past and it didn't look like he cared that he was rushing headlong into a situation they knew nothing about.

* * *

Alex groaned softly, body trembling. Fuck, she was so sick of being electrocuted. She lifted her head from where it lay on the ground, glaring up at the black-haired man standing over her, a taser in his hand. A harsh cough wracked her frame, splattering blood on the tile.

"Little miss Agent Rider," he started, a crooning tone to his voice. "You certainly aren't what I expected. I'm sorry I wasn't able to..." Here his eyes trailed over her, making her feel somewhat ill. The only one she wanted looking at her like that was Neal. But that wasn't going to happen ever again. Another wave of hot anger and grief swept over her.

"See you before today," he continued. "Had I known how... exquisite you are, I would have made more of an effort."

"Why don't you... put that effort... toward learning how... to talk?" she panted, trying to push up onto her elbows. The way he kept pausing in the middle of sentences was starting to aggravate her. Of course, the fact he existed aggravated her so maybe she was just biased.

The amusement left his face and he landed a swift kick to her stomach, again. "You should watch what you say," he snapped before smirking lightly, tilting his head. "Or would you rather we found out if I'm as... skilled with a knife as you are?" he purred.

"Give me back the knife... and I'll give you another demonstration," she spat, finally getting to her hands and knees. She yelped when he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, pulling her partly upright.

"As amusing as you are, I'm quickly losing my patience. What does MI6 know about my operation?"

She huffed out a laugh even as she winced in pain from the angle her neck was at. "Like I'd tell you."

A flash of quickly bared teeth from the corner of her eye was the only warning she got before being jerked up and thrown back down, landing with a bone-jarring thud. She gasped in pain, trying to curl up on her side in a feeble defense. He kicked her again, hitting her chest, her bullet scar, this time, and knocked her onto her back, tearing a cry of pain from her lungs.

"Torture may not have worked, but I bet I can do something else that will. And even if it doesn't, I guarantee that I will enjoy it," he snarled, lips spreading in a mockery of a smile as he dropped the hair he had torn from her scalp.

Alex blinked, mind fuzzy enough that when he settled over her, straddling her hips, she didn't react as quickly as she normally would have. She started struggling weakly, wheezing out threats and cusses at him even as he caught and pinned her wrists with one hand. She realized that she was in bad shape if he was able to restrain her so easily.

He forced a hard kiss to her lips, licking at the blood she had been sporadically coughing up for the past day or so. Using his free hand, he grabbed the collar of her sweater and yanked, ripping her shirt halfway and exposing the fine lines of cuts and scars and the dark bruises that were scattered over her torso and peeked out from her bra.

The sound of gunfire from nearby stopped him, his hand at her waistband, and the yells of his men told him that it was time to go. He smiled down at Alex. "As much fun as this has and could have been, Miss Rider, it will have to wait until another time. Why end the fun so soon?" he asked, smoothly getting to his feet.

She coughed, managing to roll to her stomach as he walked away. She shuddered, heaving at the way his hand had wandered over her. There wasn't much doubt in her mind that he would attempt a next time, he had her wallet after all, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do whatever she could to kill him when that happened.

Alex struggled to her knees again, looking up weakly at the shouting that erupted at the door. She watched as the bastard responsible for Neal's death was shot in the leg then forced to the ground.

"Dear God," someone breathed when she was caught sight of. She figured she must look a horrible sight if soldiers were made to sound like that. That, or the lighting made her look worse than she did.

"Snake!" one of the men called, moving a few steps nearer.

Alex tensed, not recognizing him and, now that he was close enough, seeing that he was covered in blood. She blinked when the Scottish soldier appeared in the doorway behind Moth, not that she knew who he was.

"Snake?" she whispered, sagging slightly. She held back a shudder when the blond knelt next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gray eyes glanced at her in confusion before focusing on tending to her wounds. "Moth, get Wolf, Fox, and Eagle."

Alex twisted to stare at him as the other soldier disappeared out the door again. She forced herself to her feet, pushing away Snake's hands, as the rest of K-unit came through the doorway.

"Neal?" she questioned, voice wavering and disbelieving.

"Alex!" He half-ran over, catching her when she half-threw herself at him, half-fell against him. Eagle wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to his chest. He ran a hand over sweat and blood matted hair, whispering that everything was going to be okay, that he was sorry for not being able to protect her.

And Alex? She just clung back, digging her fingers into his vest, doing her best not to start crying from both relief that he was alive and how grateful she was that they had gotten here when they did. All of the things she had been through, and that was the closest that had ever come to happening.

"They told me you were dead," she whispered. If she wasn't so happy he was alive, she'd be feeling rather stupid for believing them. She knew that her enemies would do or say whatever it took to hurt her. Of course, that would be a good reason why she believed them.

But what did it matter? He was here and holding her and if this was a dream, she didn't think she could take waking up.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here and everything's going to be okay," he murmured, drawing back a little to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Let Snake look at you, then we'll get you home to Jack and we can talk."

Alex nodded, reluctantly stepping away from him. She let Snake check her, absently answering his questions, and watched as Eagle's eyes swept over her. His eyes turned cold and his jaw clenched before he started to unfasten his vest.

"Put this on her when you're done," he muttered to Snake, setting the vest next to him. He turned to join Wolf.

"Neal," Alex said, refusing to admit that she had actually whimpered, and half-stepped toward him, not wanting him far.

Eagle turned back and flashed a strained smile at her. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes with a gentle hand. "I'll be right here. Promise."

There was an angry laugh. "How quaint," came from behind them.

They all swiveled to see that the prisoner had somehow managed to grab one of the soldiers and was holding him hostage, using him as a human shield with a pistol in his other hand.

Alex had a second to see that see that he was aiming at her before he pulled the trigger.


	15. At the hospital

For those people who I had commented about a cliffhanger to, I decided not to go with it so this has the original chapter ending (and one of the few things I've had written since I started this story).

To Kill A Mockingjay and I are organizing what will hopefully become the annual Alex Rider Fanfiction Awards. Check it out here: forum. fanfiction .net/forum/The_Royal_General_Bank/93073/ . Nominations are open and will be until November 1.

Happy Halloween. I hope the tricks are enjoyable for all and the treats plentiful.

* * *

**_15_**

Three pairs of eyes watched the fourth member of their unit pace around the private waiting room. They exchanged glances before silently nominating Ben to speak.

Shooting James and David betrayed looks, the spy pushed to his feet and warily approached his younger friend.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but there wasn't anything you could do. It wasn't your fault." He winced when the other paused and slowly turned toward him. He plowed on while he could. "And even if it could be your fault, then it's just as much Dave's. He was right there too."

Eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, a finger was jabbed into Ben's chest. "Don't tell me that! It was my fault! That sick fuck was aiming at me! It's my fault Neal was shot!" Alex shouted, tears starting to trail down her cheeks. "If it wasn't for me, he still would've been wearing his vest! Don't try to feed me that bullshit!"

Ben gently caught her wrists, mindful of the bandages wrapped there, and pulled her to his chest. "Alex, you know how he is. You know he won't give up. You can't either."

She hit his chest weakly, trying to pull away. The anger that had been fueling her since she had first woken after the bomb had fizzled out on the way over and now she was trying to fan it back into life to avoid crying. It wasn't working.

Ben took more of her weight, tightening his arms around her as she started crying. He led her over to the small couch James quickly vacated, sitting them both down. James settled on Alex's other side, carefully putting a hand on one of her shoulders, able to feel how she was shaking from the force of her mostly suppressed sobs.

David watched all of this from a nearby chair, his frown growing more pronounced at the look his friends exchanged over the teen's head. He pushed to his feet, muttering something about coffee, and stalked to the other side of the room, holding his right arm carefully against his chest.

What the hell was going on and why weren't they telling him? Did it have anything to do with why the girl– No, Alex. At this point, she wasn't likely to be going anywhere and he needed to remember that. Did it have anything to do with why Alex had been kidnapped? With why Neal was laying under some surgeon's knife?

Of course, he wouldn't even be there if David hadn't acted, throwing himself in front of the couple even as Neal stepped in front of Alex. How the hell had no one found the pistol that bastard had hidden on him, he had no idea. He just knew that if the bullet hadn't lost momentum by going through him first, Neal would be dead right now.

It was a cold comfort, but that man wouldn't be hurting anyone else ever again. Alex had seen to that. And hopefully she'd be able to rest a little easier, knowing he wasn't out there anymore. Though the speed with which she had taken David's own handgun and planted a bullet between the eyes of her near rapist had been startling for everyone who had seen it. And considering the look on Ben's face, it wasn't something the spy had taught the girl.

The Scottish man turned back toward the others, leaning back against the counter and observing them, coffee in hand. He knew that Ben somehow knew Alex from something that had happened, but neither had gone into any detail. James was the one who was really confusing him. If he didn't know any better, he would say that his team leader had placed himself as the girl's father. The question was, if that was the case, why? What could possibly make him feel he had that kind of connection or obligation to her? Where were her parents for that matter?

All three men turned toward the door as it opened, letting Jack and Tom spill in. With differing cries of "Alex!" they hurried to the blonde's side, Jack half-jostling Ben and James aside.

While Jack was stroking Alex's hair and murmuring to her, trying to calm her, Tom looked over the fractured unit. He straightened, frowning, as worry filled his eyes.

"Where's Neal?" he asked, cutting off Jack. The redhead looked up, taking stock of the men herself before her face fell and she turned back to Alex.

Tom asked again, looking between James and Ben. James sighed and stood, moving over to the teen to fill him in.

David cocked his head. And now whoever this boy was. Ah, yes, Tom. Alex's friend with the exceptionally poor timing. A wry smile twisted his lips. Neal had certainly found that amusing, once they had gotten over the shock anyway, and hadn't let the boy live it down. Something about near everyone else hitting the boy, though he doubted that his friend had meant with a car.

A frown pulled at David's lips. They were still in their fatigues. Why weren't any of the civilians asking about that? And why did it seem like Jack had assumed the worst? Well, he'd give her that they were in a hospital, but most civilians didn't automatically assume that someone was dead. They'd be asking how the patient was, what had happened, things like that.

"Just what is going on here?" David asked, voice cold and cutting over everyone else. He might be the most calm and compassionate of the unit, his temperament most suited to speaking with hostages and other civilians, for tending to patients, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a temper at all. It just meant that he was known for burning slow and cold. And knowing exactly where to strike to show his displeasure without leaving marks.

"What haven't you told me? Whatever it is, does Neal know?" he continued, setting the cup in his hand down harder than necessary, coffee slopping over the edges. Gray eyes glanced at Alex before focusing on Ben. "There's more to this, to us rescuing her, than you just calling in favors, isn't there?"

"Dave, I'm sorry but I can't just–"

"It's because of me," Alex said, speaking over Ben. She met David's eyes and stood, pulling away from Jack. "While Neal and I were in the park, I was recognized. The bomb was placed because they wanted to get me. They thought I was working or something." She swallowed, letting her eyes fall. "You know what happened earlier." Here she glanced at Tom. "At least one of them was a part of that group that tried to kidnap you. You should know that. I'll do what I can to make sure you're safe."

David blinked. "What the hell can you do? What makes you so damn special?" He realized he was being harsh, but he really didn't care. From the sounds of things, all of this could have been avoided.

Alex's brown eyes snapped up to glare into his, her anger rekindling. "I can do more than any of the rest of you. I realize it's been a couple of years and I don't look the same, but you honestly don't recognize me, Snake? I know Neal wouldn't want to see it, but I'm surprised you haven't been suspicious. James was. Why don't you try looking closer instead of bitching at me? You might just figure it out then," she snarled, finding someone to lash out at.

David stiffened, his back straightening, and he opened his mouth to snap back.

"Dave," James spoke up, halting whatever his teammate was about to say. "Do what she said and actually look at her. Ben might be the best of us at seeing through disguises, but you're second. She's not going anywhere whether she and Neal stay together or not, so you're just going to have to get used to her."

Everyone, even Jack, looked at James with similar startled expressions. That wasn't something any of them ever expected to hear him say.

David bit back a growl then turned to Alex, good hand balled into a loose fist. His eyes flickered over her face as he stifled his anger somewhat. He ignored her gender, that could be faked with the proper clothing, and her hair since a pair of scissors and some dye made it rather pointless. Instead, he focused on her features: her eyes, the shape and color of them, a brown that wasn't uncommon; the line of her jaw; her cheekbones; the angle of her nose. All of it was adding up to a picture that he wasn't happy with.

"Cub?" he asked, hoping he was wrong. Sure, she had looked mildly familiar when they had met - met again? - at Neal's apartment, but he had written it off. London was a major city after all. The same with when he had first encountered Tom, but that was because he already knew the girl.

A mocking smile twisted Alex's lips. "Congratulations," she sneered, clapping slowly.

David barely heard Ben's "Alex!" through his re-surge of anger. "So, what? You've been making Neal fret over how to tell you he's a part of the SAS for no reason? Is this all just some sort of game to you? What else have you lied about?"

The expression dropped from Alex's face and her eyes went cold. "Don't you dare insinuate that I don't care for Neal."

It was a swift transformation, but it still brought everyone up short. No longer was the cheerful and serious and overall odd teenage girl they were used to standing in front of them but rather the cool, aloof, and, more importantly, dangerous spy that had done so much damage earlier. This was the woman who could kill, who had in Neal's name.

David hesitated then plowed on anyway, too angry to give a damn. "You've got an interesting way of showing it! After all, you're the one who got him blown up and shot!"

Alex snarled and took a step forward.

It was this that stirred the others into action. Ben placed himself in front of Alex, blocking her view of the older blond as Tom and Jack moved to her sides and started to try to calm her. James, on the other hand, got in David's face.

"Out in the hall."

"What? You're just– You knew about this?" And now that incredulity was giving it a good go to smother the anger.

"Now."

"But–"

"Dammit, Snake. Don't make me order you."

David blinked, mouth hanging open, before he drew himself up and stormed out. He heard James' heavy footfalls behind him as the door slammed shut then he spun toward his team leader and friend and didn't bother to stay silent, though he did try to keep the volume down. "She could have stopped this!"

"No, she couldn't have. No one could have predicted this happening. Even if you and Neal knew, this still could have happened. It was poor timing, a bad coincidence, and if anyone should understand that, we should. Fuck, any soldier should. Don't take it out on her when there was nothing any of us could have done," James snapped, glaring at the taller man.

David bit back a curse and kicked the wall then winced, hovering his hand over his newest bullet wound.

"Dave?"

He glanced at James, debating saying nothing, but at the look on the darker man's face, he spoke. "I think I pulled at my stitches."

James huffed out a breath. "Let's find a doctor to get it looked at again."

"...I didn't mean to blame her. I know it isn't her fault," David offered, walking half a step behind and to the side of James.

James glanced up at him. "I know. You'll have to apologize to her though." Seeing the medic's nod, he continued speaking. "She was nervous."

"Hm?"

"Alex. She was nervous about his reaction, that's why she didn't tell Neal. She said she wanted to tell him, but didn't know how."

David nodded, mind drifting somewhat as he tried to avoid the guilt of yelling at her and the side effects of his pain medication were finally kicking in. It wasn't her fault and, as a teenager, she shouldn't have to be expected of to deal with the same things they had to, spy or not. It wasn't fair to her. "I wonder how her scar is."

James glanced over again. "What scar?"

"Bullet scar."

James stopped and spun to face David, eyes a little wide. "What bullet scar?"

David blinked, focusing again. "Uh... I think Ben said Cub had been shot in the chest. I don't really remember."

"What?"

Watching James stalk back toward the waiting room, David had the feeling that he had just said something he really shouldn't have. He sighed and trailed after the newly irate man.

* * *

As the pair of soldiers were making their way back to the waiting room, Alex had shaken off the others and was making her way to Neal's recovery room. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in there just yet, but she really didn't care. She just needed to see with her own eyes that he was alive. Even if she couldn't talk with him, couldn't apologize for this happening, she could still get some reassurance that he was still breathing, that he would recover.

Outside his room, she literally bumped into his doctor. It took a few seconds but she eventually recognized him as the same surgeon that had operated on her after that sniper had gotten her outside of the bank.

"Miss Rider," he said, a little surprised. Obviously, he had realized who she was as well. "How are you? How was your recovery?"

"I'm fine, doctor," she answered before her lips twisted a little. "My recovery wasn't as restful as anyone would have liked. How have you been?"

He smiled slightly. "Fine, but that isn't what you really wish to know."

Alex huffed. "Were you the one who worked on Neal Smith? Sorry," she said, remembering that they weren't supposed to use names in this hospital, not for people in her or Neal's line of work. And didn't that just grate, considering herself to still be working as a spy?

The doctor tilted his head minutely. "Why do you ask?"

Alex looked past him to see where Neal was laying through the glass window. "He's my boyfriend. Is he going to be okay?"

He looked at her for a few seconds before relaxing somewhat. "Yes, I was. And he'll be fine. He'll need a bit of physical therapy, but I don't see why he can't make as good of a recovery as you have. He was lucky, the bullet that struck him was further from his heart than the one you were hit by was."

Alex smiled weakly. "Thanks... Can I...?"

The doctor eyed her again then nodded. "For a few minutes. He may wake while you're in there. If he does, please get a nurse so he can be checked on?"

Alex nodded, her smile strengthening a bit, and slipped into the room. Seeing the tubes and wires running over Neal and attached to various bits of his body, Alex bit her lip, pushing back the tears that threatened.

Alex had never seen any of the unit, or even her uncle, in this kind of condition and it was very disconcerting to her. For some reason, she had always imagined as all of them as being much more indestructible than they actually were - something she thought she had broken herself of after it was proven to her by her uncle's death, and then again when Yassen had been killed. She hated how this made her feel and it definitely wasn't something she ever wanted to see again, that was for certain. If this was how Jack felt whenever Alex herself landed herself in the hospital, then Alex was suddenly much more sympathetic to her.

She moved to the bedside, watching Neal's pale face. She was surprised at the dark circles under his eyes. How upset had he been while she was missing?

"Oh, Neal," she breathed, gently taking one of his hands in both of hers and closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner, then maybe this could have been avoided. Maybe we both would have been more wary. Or, if you had decided you wanted nothing to do with me, then you wouldn't have even been there for them to hurt you."

"Alex?"

Her eyes snapped open and met the exhausted, pained hazel eyes of her boyfriend. "Neal? Oh thank God." She smiled at him, feeling so many emotions that she didn't even bother to try and sort them out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice so soft she had to lean closer to hear him properly.

A wet laugh escaped her. "I'm not the one laying in a hospital bed."

"Oh? You sure?" he teased weakly, a soft smile crossing his lips before he frowned. "You're crying."

She shook her head. "I'm just happy that you're awake."

He laughed then winced as it pulled at his wound. "You're a horrible liar."

Alex's expression fell at that. "I really wish that were true." She took a deep breath and, before he could ask what she meant, she continued. "I'm sorry, but I have kind of been lying to you. I already knew about you being SAS. And James and David being your team and Ben being with MI6." She gently touched his cheek at the tiredly confused look he gave her. "Remember Cub? I'm Cub."

Neal coughed a couple times, grimacing at the pain. He stopped her from getting a nurse, gripping her hand tighter. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was scared. I... I don't have a good reason for not telling you other than I was so happy at being seen as just a normal girl and I didn't want to lose the way you treated me. I didn't want to lose you." She looked away. "And I almost did anyway."

" 'S not your fault," Neal protested, fighting the fatigue pulling at him.

Alex smiled sadly. "This is. I was recognized and they set the bomb. You and David took a bullet meant for me. That's all of you now. I'm a danger to everyone. And I'm not... I can't take it. Not if it means that I'll get anyone else hurt. I'm sorry, but I won't risk it." She gently pulled her hand from his.

Neal frowned, reaching out for her. "Alex, what are you saying?"

"I love you too much to let you get hurt because of me again. I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek, lingering, before walking out of his room, yet more tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall where anyone could see. Not again.

"Alex, wait… Alex! Come back! …Alex!"


	16. Making up

I was asked in an anonymous review if I had a schedule for updates. As my regular readers should know, for the most part, it's whenever I finish the chapter, but recently I have been aiming for each weekend. That said, I try not to make any promises for updates (and the next chapter may end up taking a little longer since I'm not quite sure how to go about it).

This chapter I have had written since right around when I started the story. I'm happy to say that it required little editing to go along with what has already been posted. It's a bit sappy though and more of Alex's insecurity is shown. Enjoy. =)

* * *

_**16**_

It was the third day of his self-imposed stake out after getting out of the hospital and Neal was starting to worry that the opportunity to speak with Alex wouldn't arise. She had refused to see him or speak with him on the phone and usually when she left, it was with someone else to run interference or drive her. Luck was on his side this time and he spotted her leaving one afternoon. He didn't know why she was alone today, but he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

When she passed by where he was hidden, he grabbed her arm and deflected her reflexive attack as he pulled her into the alley.

"Neal," she breathed.

"I don't want you to just walk away. I won't let you. I want this to work out."

Her expression turned pained. "Neal... You nearly died because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it happened again. Or if you did die."

"I'm not going to."

"You can't know that!"

Neal sighed softly. "This is not the place to have this discussion. C'mon." He shifted his grip so he was holding her hand and led her down the street, a little happier when she didn't fight him.

Alex was quiet, just staring up at his profile, finally allowing some hope that he wouldn't change his mind and run the other way to blossom. It was about then that she realized they were at his apartment building.

She followed him up and watched him unlock the door before he motioned her into the flat.

"Want a drink?" Neal asked as they toed off their shoes and hung up their jackets.

Alex shook her head. "I should leave," she said softly, looking down.

Neal frowned and took her hands again. "Alex, do you really want to give up on us?"

"No!" She jerked her head up to meet his eyes.

"Then why are you acting like you do?" he asked, tugging her into the main room.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt because of me! Not again!"

He gently shook her shoulders. "Alex, I don't care if I do. I don't care about the risks. I want to be with you. And the potential risk is no different than when I'm working."

"But that's when you're working."

"So? I'm a soldier. You know that and you don't care. You understand that I may be called for a mission at any time and you can understand some of what I go through, some of what I see. Do you know how hard that is to find? A little additional paranoia is more than worth it."

She stared up at him, tears gathering in her eyes. "How can you…?"

He waited for her to finish and, when she didn't, spoke himself. "What?"

"How can you still care? How can you just forgive me for lying to you? For breaking up with you like that?"

"There wasn't much to forgive. I lied the same way. And, yeah doing it while I was laid up hurt, but I can understand why you did it."

"But I already knew."

"So? I didn't know that. I could've still told you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it doesn't matter now anyway. We both know now and we can't change the past." He stepped closer. "The future we can. And I still care because I never stopped. Because I love you."

Alex's eyes widened and she took a step back in surprise. _L– love? That isn't__–_ No one should love me. It isn't safe for him. It isn't safe for anyone.

"Don't say that!" Neal snapped, grabbing her shoulders with a grip just light enough to hold her before giving her a shake.

Apparently she had said that out loud.

"There are plenty of things to love about you. And if someone can't see it, then they're blind."

"Don't," she whispered, looking down.

"No. Alex, you have to stop being so critical of yourself." He gave her another gentle shake, making her look at him. "You don't have superpowers and you can't save everyone. No one's perfect. But you… You're beautiful, you're smart, you're brave, you're funny. You're everything I'd ever want, so please, don't do this. Don't walk away."

"Neal…" She didn't know what to say, tears gathering in her eyes.

He put a finger over her lips, ignoring how his own eyes were misting over. "I was dying and the only thing on my mind was that I didn't tell you that I love you or just how much it is that I do love you. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I don't want to let us just end."

"I– I should–" she started, fighting back the tears.

"Don't go, don't run." He gently pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and settling his free hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

That was all it took to break through the barriers she had put up and all her pent up emotions since she had left the hospital came out. She started crying.

To his credit, Neal didn't show that this unsettled him in any way, nor did he allow his own tears to fall. He just pulled her closer and guided her to the couch, talking soothingly to her as he sat them down.

After a little, Alex began to calm though she made no move to pull away from where she was leaning against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, embarrassed but at the same time feeling lighter for it.

Neal blinked. "For what?"

"Breaking down like that," she answered, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

"You don't need to apologize. You're human." He shrugged himself, calmer now. "...And I'm kind of happy you did."

It was her turn to blink, tilting her head slightly to see the underside of his chin. "What?"

"Well, it means you trust me enough to let me see you in a moment of vulnerability. I'm glad to know that you trust me." He wasn't about to tell her that James and Ben both were concerned about her and how she was shutting herself off from everyone and that this would help them too.

Alex 'mm'ed softly in acknowledgement, curling closer. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"For what?" he repeated, more confused than the last time. Didn't they just cover that she had nothing to be sorry for?

"Being so stupid."

He sighed, tightening his hug. "Alex… All things considered, you aren't at fault. You were worried. And considering what you put up with, I think you're allowed."

"…Thank you. For being so understanding. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as nice as you, but I'm glad I did." It was certainly a wonderful change of pace from that year after she had first met him and the rest of the unit.

Neal didn't say anything, feeling his cheeks heat.

Alex glanced at him and giggled at the way his blush tinted his neck. He never did things by halves so why would this be any different?

"You okay?" he asked.

Her eyes unfocused in thought. "Mostly…" she started slowly. "I'm done freaking out, if that's what you're worried about." She smiled softly, setting her head against his shoulder again, just happy to be here with him, feeling his arms around her and listening to his heart beating under her cheek.

"I wasn't worried you'd do it again. I'm just worried about you." He gently kissed her forehead. He hesitated then plowed on, it needed to be asked. "So, what about us?"

"...I don't want to give up. I'm not going to promise not to have more stupid moments, but you're right. We're good for each other."

Neal grinned down at the top of her head. "I'll deal with your stupid moments if you put up with mine."

"Deal."

He tightened his arms around her and altered his grip, relishing holding her when just that morning he feared he wouldn't be able to ever again, unaware of how much his thoughts echoed hers.

A few minutes later, he shifted. "Hey, do you want something to eat?"

Not receiving an answer, he looked down at Alex and saw she had fallen asleep. Rather than wake her, he gently gathered her into his arms and carried her down the hall to his room, ignoring how his scar twinged over his chest and down his arm. He carefully settled her in the bed before going to the kitchen and calling her house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack, it's Neal."

"Hi Neal. Alex isn't here right now."

"I know. Actually, I was calling to let you know she probably won't be back tonight. She got upset earlier and right now she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her so…"

"…Okay. She needs the sleep. Just do me a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Keep an eye on her?"

"Of course."

"Great. Call if you need anything."

"Sure."

"Good. Ciao."

"Um… Bye?"

There was a click as Jack hung up.

Neal looked as his phone in bemusement. "I will never get used to her doing that." He sighed then went to get himself situated on the couch.

* * *

It was a bit after midnight when something pulled Neal into full wakefulness. He sat up and scanned the dark room, glimpsing a silhouette by the hall. He tensed to lunge when the person spoke.

"Neal?" Alex's voice came softly.

He relaxed again. "Yeah?"

"Sorry for waking you."

Hearing an odd note in her voice, he pushed to his feet and went over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Alex."

"…I dreamt that–" She cut herself off and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his bare chest to reassure herself of his presence again. "Don't leave me."

Neal pulled her into a tight hug at the mildly lost tone in her voice. "I won't. Not if I can help it."

She pulled away enough to look up at him. "Promise?"

"As much as I'm able."

Alex nodded slightly then reached up to kiss him.

His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise but he responded regardless, drawing her closer.

She pulled back after several seconds. "Show me."

This time, his eyebrows flew up in effort to merge with his hairline and his eyes widened. "What?" he squeaked.

"I want you to show me. That you love me, that you won't leave me… How to love like that."

Neal gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. _I know how strong she is, I see it every day I'm with her, but I never realized how fragile she could be_, he thought. "Alex… Are you sure? I mean, after what that bastard almost did..."

"Yes."

He pulled her close again. "Just tell me to stop and I will. You won't have to worry because I'm nothing like him."

She nodded, lips pulling into a small smile as she tugged his head down to kiss him again.

In response, he swept her into his arms and carried her to his room for the second time that night.

* * *

The ringing of a phone was what woke Neal in the morning. He stirred and pulled the warm body next to him closer. Opening his eyes, he smiled when he saw that Alex was still asleep. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair before fumbling along the floor for the cell phone and flipping it open without looking.

"Hello?"

"...Neal? What the hell are you doing answering Alex's phone?" Ben's voice came across the line.

Neal's eyes widened. "Shit."

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

Before anyone decides to yell at me, please keep in mind that they've been dating for around a year and Alex is a few months past her seventeenth birthday. They will not suddenly start having sex every time they see one another and Alex will not be moving into Neal's apartment because of this. This was the result of both of them being emotionally upset and vulnerable.


	17. The morning after

Now that my internet is connected again, I give you the next chapter. Thanks for putting up with the various BS that prevents me from writing more quickly.

I had someone share their opinion about how Neal should have been more mature and had more restraint due to their age difference. I can see that viewpoint, but since I'm the result of my dad at 23 getting my mom pregnant at 16, it isn't one that I can fully support. And if either of them should have greater restraint, I would figure it to be Alex considering she's a spy. I do appreciate the difference in opinion though and thank you for sharing. =)

And to address Aima, thank you for reviewing and giving the story a chance. That said, I don't have a near constant need for approval for anything in my story - even if no one liked it, I would still write it. I believe I've only mentioned the sex issue a couple of times and it was more as a warning to my readers than anything else. I live in Illinois myself and our age of consent is 17, Britain's is 16, and if you go to Mexico it's listed as 12 to 18. Different countries and even states have different ages. Regardless of whatever the age of consent is, there are still people who think that certain ages are too young or that Alex and Neal haven't been dating long enough for sex - neither or which is necessarily the case and there are plenty of examples to the contrary. Mostly, my comments were to avoid any flames because I just didn't want to deal with it. Aside from that, you have my viewpoint pretty well nailed down. =) Thank you for sharing.

* * *

**_17_**

"_Hello?"_

"_...Neal? What the hell are you doing answering Alex's phone?" Ben's voice came across the line._

"_Shit."_

* * *

"Neal?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Alex and I talked yesterday and neither of us were really in any condition to walk her home so she stayed the night." It was technically true, just not all of it and oh, crap Alex had rubbed off on him because, now that he thought about it, now that he was aware of it, she did that all the time. And she didn't seem to freak about it half as much as he currently was - which raised the question of whether that was due to being able to hide it well or just how often she had to do it.

"Is that all?" And boy did Ben sound like he didn't believe him. Not that Neal could really blame him since he was holding something back, but it's not like it was really Ben's business either.

Neal frowned somewhat, sitting up to better talk on the phone. "We're back together."

There was a pause. "That's... good." Another pause. "Just like that? You don't... resent her or anything like that?"

Neal sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "I did at first. But then I thought about it, really thought about it, and figured out that I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. Yeah, we still need to talk some more, but I'm willing to listen and work it out."

"Okay. If you need to talk, just give me a call, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks man."

"Yeah. She awake?"

"Nah, she's still in bed."

There was a pause. "And you?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "I slept on the couch." _Part of the night anyway._

"Alright. Sorry to sound so suspicious but... It's Alex, y'know?"

Neal huffed a laugh, twisting slightly to look down at her. "Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, I was calling her to see if she wanted me to pass anything on to you. Obviously that isn't needed so, we'll be up in about a minute."

Neal blinked a few times. "Huh?" Why did he feel like he had forgotten something very important?

He heard Ben's sigh of exasperation. "James, Dave, and I are coming by today. Dave wants to check your wound and we're bringing movies, remember?"

Yeah, that would be it. "Right. See you soon." He snapped Alex's phone shut and scrambled out of bed, jostling Alex in the process.

She lifted her head and looked at him in confusion. "Neal?"

"Guys'll be here soon," he rushed out, throwing on his pajama pants from the night before and hurrying down the hall as there was a knock on the door, pulling his bedroom door shut behind him.

He yanked the door open and blinked at his teammates. "Who the hell is open this early for pizza?" he asked, sidetracked by the stack of boxes in Dave's hands.

Tossing a quick glance down at said pizzas, the blond shrugged. "I got them last night so we'll need to use the oven."

Neal nodded, a little blank, and stepped aside to let them in.

"How are you feeling?" the medic asked, passing the food to Ben before pushing Neal to sit on the couch.

Neal rotated a hand in place of a shrug since Dave was peeling back the bandages. "Sore. Haven't taken the medication yet today. I just got up."

"Where is it?" James asked, turning away from where he was watching Ben putter around the small kitchen.

"Bedside table," he answered absently, focused more on what Dave was doing. He blinked, realizing that James was going to get the pills and that Alex was still in the room. "Wait! Don't!" he cried, starting to panic and ignoring how the way he twisted pulled at his wound. As bad as Ben could be, he definitely didn't want to know how James would react to finding Alex naked in his bed.

Of course, by then it was too late. James already had his hand on the knob and was turning it even as he looked back at Neal - who had squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the train wreck about to happen. Vaguely, he wondered just how it was that James would kill him. As easy as shooting him would be, Neal doubted that James would be willing to show mercy considering how paternal he was toward the girl in the other room. No, it would most likely be slow and painful and involve the others so Ben could do the whole psychological torture thing while Dave kept him alive and awake so he could feel everything while James cut him into tiny little pieces and fed him to turtles and mice and the ducks on the lake in that park Alex liked going to. And, oh god, this would get back to Jack and she'd find someway to resurrect him just so she could do unspeakable things to him and-

"Neal! Calm down! You're hyperventilating!" came Dave's voice, sounding like that wasn't the first time he had tried to break into Neal's panic attack. He forced the other soldier to hunch over and put his head between his knees, talking him through several slow and even breaths.

By the time Neal had calmed down, several minutes had past and everyone had forgotten about his pain medication, gathering instead around their teammate. He lifted his head and smiled weakly at the others. He hadn't realized before how much getting worked up could take out of you.

"I'm okay," he said, before they could start throwing questions at him. "Just didn't want to risk waking Alex." He put a hand to his head with a wince. Wow, he was lightheaded all of a sudden.

"Right," Dave said, and didn't sound convinced in the least as he caught Neal's arm so he didn't fall over from his seat. "Get his feet," he ordered, starting to maneuver the brunet so he could lay down.

No one noticed Alex in the hallway, watching them get her boyfriend settled and him drop into sleep almost immediately. So, when she spoke, they jumped about a foot.

"Is he okay?"

Nearly as one, the men spun in place, eyes wide in surprise which quickly turned to dismay as they took in her attire.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ben demanded.

Alex glanced over herself, not sure what the problem was. "T-shirt," she answered, tone conveying that she thought that was a stupid question. Then again, the fact her legs were bare and the shirt barely came to mid-thigh on her was probably what the problem was. She shrugged. "You didn't think I'd sleep in my day clothes if I didn't have to, did you?"

"What you're wearing isn't exactly appropriate though. Not at an older man's place," David pointed out.

Alex scowled, shooting an arch look at all of them. "It's not like he has pants that will fit me. Besides, it was either this or wear nothing." She turned, ignoring their sputtering, and stalked down the hall, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

They exchanged bewildered looks before Ben shrugged. "She's been moody ever since Neal got shot. It'll take a little while." Having said this, he flopped onto Neal's lone armchair and promptly ignored the glare James sent his way.

"And you're just going to ignore what might have happened last night?" James grumbled, pulling in one of the kitchen chairs.

Ben frowned. "Just because it might have happened doesn't mean it did. And I'm not going to do or say anything until I've been told that something did."

James scoffed. "You've said as much yourself that Alex's emotional state isn't normal. And we all know how Neal can talk people into things. What if-"

Dave spoke up then, rebuke in his tone. "You know Neal wouldn't take advantage of anyone like that, especially not Alex."

Ben snorted. "The only way someone is going to 'take advantage' of Alex is if she's willing to go along with it. Besides, if you start getting all protective father over her, she'll probably kick your ass." At the looks the other two gave him, he smirked. "Remember that dislocated shoulder I had last October? I didn't actually get it on the job. Alex did it. Probably would have done more too, if Neal hadn't called right then."

Dave settled on the floor near Neal's feet and leaned back against the couch. "Before that explosion, I would have said that you were exaggerating. Now though? I'm not sure what to think."

Ben nodded. "I didn't know she was capable of that either. I mean, I've always known she's skilled and can be dangerous, but it's like I didn't realize how much so."

It was James' turn to snort. "I did, I just didn't know it was a regular thing." He tilted his head in response to the questioning gazes sent his way. "She kicked me out of a plane. I just took it as evidence that she's vicious and vindictive. Then, in France, she just proved to me she was insane - snowboarding down a mountain on a modified ironing board then driving a snowmobile off a ski jump and into a flying helicopter? Who the hell does shit like that?"

The pair blinked, mulling over that before speaking at the same time. Ben's "She didn't tell me about that." overlapped with Dave's "A better question would be, how does it happen anywhere other than a movie?"

James looked at Dave flatly. "You sound like Neal."

"It's a viable question."

Ben raised his eyebrows and leaned back, content to listen to the pair bicker, Alex joining in when she drifted back into the room and sat next to Neal. He smiled, optimistic that things were going to be just fine. Yes, Neal was still healing physically and Alex had the most psychological damage, but they'd recover. All of them would, and they'd be a stronger team for it.


End file.
